Mareas en el tiempo
by Irara
Summary: Del futuro al pasado, cambiar cosas no siempre es bueno —¿Aunque quiera salvar mi clan?— Sobre todo porque quieres salvar tu clan —¿Por qué?— Porque el clan Uchiha esta maldito
1. Prólogo: Últimos momentos

Mareas en el tiempo

Prologo: Últimos momentos-

La vida de Sasuke ha sido larga, con altos y bajos, envuelta de odio y tragedia, perdió a todo su clan, _no, eso no es verdad,_ aún queda su hija Sarada, queda su esposa, así que, ¿Él puede descansar verdad?

— Buenas noches Sasuke— ese amigo de confianza le dice que puede, ¿Está bien creer su palabra?

— ¿Por qué te ofreciste para ese experimento? — La voz de Sakura lo hace anhelar vivir, pero, ya es tarde, la edad lo ha alcanzado, este, es su último regalo hacia Konoha.

—Si pudiera evitarlo lo haría, pero ni el consejo, ni Shikamaru me dejarían. ¿Eres consciente de lo que tienes que hacer cierto?— Estúpido Naruto, no hables como si pudieras controlar la muerte, la edad me alcanzó, moriré inevitablemente. Por eso, mientras aún tenga conciencia, aunque no pueda hablar, usen mi alma para un futuro mejor.

—Naruto, se lo han repetido una y otra vez— Perdóname Sakura, no puedo ver las arrugas en tu cara en mis últimos días.

—Aun así lo diré una vez más, Sasuke; Sakura te inyectó un líquido para que tu muerte fuera apacible, yo y Karin además de otros maestros en el arte del sellado, llamaremos a Shinigami-sama, no sacrificaremos ninguna alma, es un sello alterado. A su vez Orochimaru, vigilado, y con otros científicos a su lado, verán la información en las máquinas— Cállate de una vez.

—Naruto, no tenemos tiempo, Sasuke morirá en unos 5 minutos o menos— Aunque no pueda ver tu fea cara, Sakura, sé que estas llorando, no lo hagas por mí, no lo hagas por tu amor, hazlo porque te dejo a ti y a Sarada.

—Comiencen— Me parece escuchar a Itachi susurrar _"Buenas noches, estúpido hermano menor"_.

—Naruto—

— ¿Si? Sakura—

— ¿Hicimos lo correcto?—

—Él lo quería así—

—Te odio, lo odio—

—Si todo sale bien, Sasuke volverá—

—Más bien nosotros desapareceremos. ¿Eso no se lo dijiste verdad? No pueden existir 2 universos en una misma dimensión, esta se destruirá apenas Sasuke aparezca ahí—

—No había porque—

—Aunque si realmente Sasuke tiene éxito en su misión. Todo será distinto —

—Maldito consejo, malditas investigaciones, maldita hambre de poder—

—Voy a suponer que estas en contra—

—Nunca he estado de acuerdo con cambiar el pasado—

—Pero si lo logra, salvará a su clan, podría salvar a Neji, salvará miles de almas —

— ¿A qué costo?—

—El que sea necesario—

— ¡Tú la traes!— Ese fue el primer sonido que me recibió

— ¡Niños! ¡Vengan a la casa, ya está oscureciendo!— La primera imagen fue la de una madre abrazando a un chico.

— ¡Aléjate del demonio!— Y esa, la primera frase que lo enfureció.

Su cuerpo estaba pesado, se sentía somnoliento y un poco mareado, tardo en orientarse, la cabeza le martillaba, observó su alrededor como pudo, vio agua, él estaba sentado observándola, o eso creía, no recordaba que hacia hasta ese momento, pero por la posición, por lo que podía deducir, eso hacía.

Giro la cabeza, vio a Naruto, no estaba cerca, iba caminando soportando que algún aldeano cualquiera le lanzara una lata, cuando Naruto se sintió observado lo giro a ver, por acto reflejo, Sasuke desvió la mirada, tan orgulloso como siempre.

— ¡Oye! ¡Enano!— Sasuke giro instintivamente la mirada hacia quien gritaba, aunque sabía que no sería a él, nadie se tomaba esas confianzas con él

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Shisui, Shisui Uchiha, Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante, Shisui el mejor amigo de su hermano, quien se presume, murió a sus manos.

— ¿¡Estas sordo Sasuke?! ¡Ven, tu madre tiene lista la cena!— ¿Su madre estaba viva…? Eso quiere decir… Funciono… ¡Volvió al pasado! ¿Qué día será? ¿Habrá algún cambio? ¿Qué pasara con Naruto, Sakura, Sarada, Kakashi, con la aldea de su tiempo?

Corrió, no le importo si la actitud era sospechosa, quería abrazar a Shisui, hasta el momento, nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto lo extraño, siempre pensó en su madre, su padre, los cuales mato Itachi, siempre pensó en el sufrimiento de su hermano al hacerlo, pero nunca pensó en Shisui, ¿El sabría lo que le pasaría a su clan? Decían que Shisui se había suicidado, aunque su clan creyera que su hermano lo mato. Nunca se molestó en saber que fue de él, mas allá de que su muerte fue un catalizador para que el clan se mostrara extraño con Itachi.

Básicamente casi botó a Shisui al abrazarlo, él era pequeño, apenas alcanzaba a abrazarle las piernas, pero el impacto y la sorpresa le ayudo bastante a demostrar cómo se sentía.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? Normalmente vendrías con una sonrisa, no llorando, vamos… ¿Qué sucedió con tu orgullo Uchiha?—Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, aunque por ahora no le interesa, solo se apretó más a las ropas de Shisui, no se acostumbrara fácil a esa realidad. —Mmm…esto es un problema, ¿Quieres ir a mi base secreta y me cuentas que te sucede? — Se separó levemente, no dijo nada, pero no soltó a Shisui, aunque dejara el pantalón del ninja tranquilo, se aferró a la mano de Shisui, después de todo, ahora si no se equivocaba, debería aparentar 4 años, no sería demasiado extraño.

— ¿Dónde…donde esta Itachi?— Shisui lo miro extraño, y quizás algo analíticamente.

— ¿Acaso ya se te olvido? Esta de misión, volverá si todo sale bien en unos 5 días mas—5 días es poco tiempo para ponerse al día con el momento exacto en el que apareció, 5 días es muy poco tiempo para aceptar que Itachi está vivo, para aceptar que su clan está bien.

—Cierto…—No dijo nada más. Shisui lo llevo a una cueva cercana al rio en el que se cree se suicidó. Casi rio por la ironía.

Lo hizo entrar, estaba oscuro, aunque tenía al menos un rayo de luz de referencia para avanzar. La cueva era grande, una fortuna, porque así podía entrar al mismo tiempo que Shisui.

Al llegar al centro de la cueva vio un poco de musgo creciendo solo en las zonas en las que llegaba la luz, al mirar al cielo vio que el sol calzaba justo sobre el orificio de la cueva por el que entraba la luz.

—Lo descubrí durante la tercera guerra mundial ninja, caí aquí por accidente, entraron ninjas renegados de Konoha, buscaban cualquier persona con un kekkai genkai, cualquier cosa que les diera dinero, en fin, me oculte aquí, más tarde Konoha los cazaría. En fin, es una buena cueva para ocultarse, así que, si tienes algo que decir, deja que se oculte lo que digas aquí— ¿Era tan obvio? Sasuke sabe que actuó un poco extraño, pero de ahí a que inmediatamente Shisui le esté pidiendo explicaciones era algo distinto.

— ¿Aunque sea una completa locura?—Sasuke no quiere decirlo, pero tiene que hacerlo, tal vez así evite que Shisui se suicide… además, no tiene ningún aliado en ese momento, según recuerda, Shisui tiene un corazón noble, de algún modo le recuerda a Naruto, él es desconfiado por naturaleza, pero no le queda de otra que confiar en alguien.

—Sobre todo si es una locura, algo tiene que haber sucedido, esta mañana estabas completamente normal, pero ahora… tienes unos ojos podridos ¿Dónde está tu inocencia?— ¿Sus ojos?

— ¿No se lo dirás a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a Itachi?—Los ojos de Shisui nunca le parecieron tan comprensivos como en ese momento, nunca había visto una mirada tan amable como esa, salvo en Naruto o su hermano en su juventud.

—Sasuke, ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo desde la muerte de mi padre, hare lo que sea por protegerlos—Sasuke le creyó, no dudo ni un segundo de ello.

—Quiero que me escuches en silencio, no quiero que te sorprendas, ni que hagas un alboroto—Shisui se sentó en la piedra húmeda de la cueva, lo miraba fijamente, con su completa atención—Antes de empezar, aclaremos algo, no estoy jugando—Shisui soltó una risa disimulada, pero lo suficientemente alta como para provocar que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

—Sasuke, tu eres orgulloso, no llorarías por nada, no dudare de nada de lo que me digas—Sasuke aun un poco descoordinado con su propio cuerpo se mareo un poco y se recostó en el musgo, sin importarle si el musgo ensuciaba su cabello o cubría el emblema Uchiha en su ropa.

—Básicamente, vengo del futuro—Fue directo, conciso, no queriendo alargar algo que se alargaría naturalmente por la incredulidad. Al mirar a Shisui solo vio que parpadeaba confundido

—Hmm, disculpa, Sasuke, no es que no te crea ni nada, pero por si no lo ha notado, en esta época eres un niño, por lógica, si vinieras del futuro, tu cuerpo debería haber crecido ¿No?—Sasuke suspiro, por supuesto que no le creería.

—Eso es porque vino solo mi conciencia—Vio como Shisui soltaba sin ninguna delicadeza solo un "Ah". Espero que preguntara otra cosa, pero Shisui no parecía querer continuar, solo lo observaba en silencio. — ¡¿No dirás nada más!?—Después de todo, los Uchiha no se caracterizan por su paciencia.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Querías que preguntara? Pues, veamos… ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! ¿Conseguiste novia? Digo, no es por nada, pero si tu hermano es un amargado, seguro tú también lo serás, así que, dime, ¿La tienes?— Sasuke parpadeo un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que lo aceptara tan fácil, aunque hable con un tono infantil, no pareciera que Shisui bromeara, él le creía, pero no parecía tomarle importancia.

— ¡Eso no importa! Digo, la tengo… ¡Pero eso no es importante! ¿Me crees?—Inevitablemente, se dio cuenta un poco tarde que tenía calor, estúpido cuerpo de niño, es difícil controlar sus propios sentimientos, sabía que debía estar sonrojado, y la risa de Shisui solo lo confirmaba.

—Comer tanto tomate te tiene que estar convirtiendo en uno. ¿Por qué no habría de creerte? ¿Tienes algún motivo para mentir?— Tal vez fue esa misma confianza lo que provoco que el Uchiha mayor muriera.

—Pues no, pero no tendrías que aceptarlo así, tan fácil—Shisui se colocó la mano en el mentón, seguramente fingiendo pensar.

—Si tanto quieres que desconfié de ti, probemos hacerlo, ¿Tienes alguna prueba?—Aunque por como Shisui sonreía, se veía que le daba igual.

—Sé que Naruto Uzumaki porta al Kyubi, sé que a los Uchihas, la misma aldea nos está aislando, se quien libero al Kyubi en Konoha y provoco eso, y se lo que pasara si no detenemos el golpe de estado que los Uchihas planearan en algún tiempo—La sonrisa de Shisui cayo, en su lugar se observó una cara de completo horror.

—Supongo que debo darme por satisfecho—Shisui adopto una cara nostálgica, deprimente.

— ¿No dudas de lo que te he dicho?— Shisui solo solto un suspiro

—Ya lo he dicho, no tengo ningún motivo, ahora, continuaremos esta conversación otro día, por hoy tienes que volver a tu casa, tu madre se preocupara si desaparecemos tanto tiempo—Sasuke, sin poderlo evitar tembló, no sabe cómo reaccionara al volver a ver a su madre.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas?—Sasuke odia no estar acostumbrado a su propio cuerpo, no puede controlar sus emociones, y al ser tan pequeño, su propia mente esta sobrecargada, quizás no soporte volverlos a ver.

—No es nada—Escucharse a sí mismo hace que quiera chasquear la lengua, el temor ha hecho que su voz se eleve unas tonalidades sonando reculamente agudo.

— ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho y no pueda esperar?— Sasuke tan solo pudo bajar la mirada.

—La última vez que vi a mis padres, fue cuando Itachi mato a todo el clan—Shisui abrió los ojos como platos, Sasuke realmente quisiera poder leer las mentes, así no tendría que intentar averiguar que fue esa sombra que vio en los ojos de Shisui.

—Ya veo… ¿Quieres dormir en mi casa? No creo que tu madre se moleste si le explico la situación…— Shisui seguía hablando, pero Sasuke no lo escuchaba, de algún modo siente que debería decirle lo que pasara con él. — ¿Sasuke?—

—Morirás, te suicidaras, o tal vez te mate mi hermano, no estoy seguro de que paso realmente—Shisui tan solo miro al cielo, que en algún punto pasó a ser oscuro, con las primeras estrellas de la noche presentándose.

—Eso es un problema… ¿Me ayudarías a evitarlo Sasuke?—El Uchiha mayor le ofreció su mano para guiarlo para salir de la cueva en completa oscuridad.

—Si—

Sasuke en ese momento, mientras tomaba la mano de Shisui, ignoro el rojo furioso en la mirada de Shisui, que tenía una intensidad a la par de las lágrimas que caían silenciosas.

— _Perdóname Sasuke, pero dudo que sea algo que pueda cambiar_ —

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ciao ciao~**_

 _ **¿Nadie?**_

 _ ***Se retira lentamente* (Los personajes obviamente no son míos, estamos en una página de fics después de todo, créditos a su respectivo autor)**_


	2. Primera ondulación

Mareas en el tiempo

Capítulo 1: Primera ondulación

La última vez que había visto a esa mujer, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, muerta. Pero ahora, la veía inconsciente del futuro que le esperaba, cocinando, como si en cuanto el cumpliera 7 años, ella no fuera a morir a manos de su primogénito. Y lo peor, es que aunque haya vuelto del pasado, no sabía cómo evitarlo, podía entrenar. ¿Qué ganaría? ¿Contra quién pelearía? Sus padres no se defendieron, su hermano mato al clan entero, _con la ayuda de Obito Uchiha._

Obito, ex-compañero de Kakashi Hatake, caído en la 3ra guerra mundial ninja, o eso dicen los papeles. El líbero al Kyubi, comenzando con el sufrimiento de Naruto al dejarlo huérfano, y con la desconfianza del clan, si quisiera cambiar algo, tendría que ser ahí, pero, él sabe que eso habría sido inútil, él era un bebé, no podría haber hecho nada.

Dicen que si quieres cortar la mala hierba, debe hacerse de raíz, pero Sasuke no tiene como hacerlo, nadie lo tomara en serio aun si dice que Obito está vivo, tal vez le hicieran caso a Shisui, pero le preguntarían como lo sabe, y decir "Un niño que viene del futuro me lo dijo" no tiene mucho sentido. Lo tacharían de loco.

Así que Sasuke necesita encontrar pistas, cualquier indicio de lo que sucedió. Necesita otro aliado además de Shisui.

Todo comenzó con la liberación del Kyubi, cuando lo liberaron empezó la maldición del clan, así que tendrá que hablar con los implicados, ¿Con quién? El cuarto Hokage está muerto, Kushina Uzumaki está muerta, el tercer Hokage no le dirá nada al respecto, Obito está en quién sabe dónde, la única fuente viable de información es el mismísimo Kyubi, no puede contar con Naruto, él era un bebé cuando todo sucedió.

Aunque, tal vez le sirva de algo si lo piensa mejor.

Salió de casa con la excusa de entrenar, su madre no se lo cuestionaría, su padre estaba fuera cumpliendo sus funciones como director de la policía militar, Itachi estaba de misión. Nadie dudaría que Sasuke quisiera entrenar, siempre ha entrenado en sus ratos libres, para llamar la atención de su padre (Que estúpido e infantil era) o para llamar la de su hermano.

Es consciente de que está siendo muy poco precavido, tal vez la mente inocente de un niño le está afectando y por eso confió en Shisui, o tal vez, ha sido influencia de Naruto.

Shisui y Naruto, ambos tienen más parecido del que cualquiera se podría imaginar, ambos son personas en las que es fácil confiar.

Lo encontró donde lo imagino, Naruto a esa edad solía pasar mucho tiempo solo, solía estar en un columpio, es increíble lo predecible que es.

—Si vienes tan seguido, alguien se dará cuenta de tu patrón de comportamiento y dudo que el monstruo de Konoha quiera que lo encuentren— La reacción inmediata, fue, lógicamente, una mirada de odio, es extraño, ya se habían mirado antes con dolor, odio, rencor, tristeza, pero esa era la primera vez que lo vio mirarlo de aquella manera ¿Qué seria? Parece dolor, no, no lo es, ¿Odio? No tampoco, ¿Una mezcla? Posiblemente

— ¿Qué quiere el afamado Uchiha Sasuke?—A Sasuke le costó darse cuenta, pero vio claramente heridas ocultas en la ropa del niño, seguramente, el único motivo por el que Naruto no lo estaba golpeando en ese mismo momento, cuando eran niños eran bastante temperamentales (¿A quién engañan? ¡Siempre que se veían, antes y después, peleaban!)

— ¿Quieres jugar?—La verdad, el planeaba ir directo al punto, pero odiaba verlo de esa manera, se mal acostumbro, para él, lo más natural de las cosas era que Naruto estuviera rodeado de gente, pero eso aún no sucede.

Están en otro tiempo, le cuesta creerlo, pero sus amistades (¿Qué amistades?) no lo conocen, tiene que empezar de nuevo, pero la fuerza de la costumbre, de la rutina parece tener otras ideas, se siente cómodo a la par de tenso, se siente cómodo, porque en cualquier tiempo, Naruto seguirá siendo Naruto, pero esta tenso, porque es un Naruto que no conoce, en su juventud, no hablaron mucho en palabras civilizadas.

— ¿Qué cosa?— ¡No! ¡No deben jugar! ¡Tiene que salvar su clan! ¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke? ¡No eres un niño! Pero… no quiere solo utilizarlo así sin más, necesita aliados… y, tampoco está mal relajarse un rato ¿Verdad?

—No sé—Naruto lo veía con escepticismo, como si en cualquier minuto le fuera a lanzar una piedra, quizás alguien le dijo algo así y empezaron a "jugar" sobre cazar al monstruo feo. Pero la verdad, era que Sasuke no sabía que podrían jugar.

—Shogi—La respuesta de Naruto le sorprendió, es conocido en la aldea que Naruto es hiperactivo, el shogi no es un juego que él pueda jugar, es mas ¿Sabe si quiera las reglas?

—Shogi será—Pero Sasuke puede ceder ante cualquier capricho que tenga el Naruto joven, porque Sasuke fue salvado de su soledad por él, bien, ahora es su turno de estirar la mano.

Honestamente, Sasuke ya esperaba que Naruto fuera malo en el juego, Shikamaru siempre se ha quejado de no tener un compañero para ese juego, sabe que a Naruto no le gusta el juego, pero su forma de jugar, como siempre, lo ha sorprendido.

Era peor que malo.

Pero eso al niño parecía no importarle, no importaba cuantas veces perdiera de manera aplastante, para nada, el parecía disfrutarlo

— ¡Otra vez! ¡Esta es la decisiva! ¡Me vengare! ¡Ya lo veras! ¡Tendré mi revancha!— Sasuke no lo sabía hasta ese momento, pero jugar un juego de mesa con una persona hiperactiva, es agotador, alega por todo, que es trampa, que es injusto, que no lo vio venir, era ruidoso ¿Los juegos de mesa son así? Pero, el simple hecho de que Naruto sea tan escandaloso, aun en una situación así, es un alivio.

—Maldición ¡Volví a perder!—El tono del cielo era un naranja entre mezclado con un morado, sin duda era tarde

—Oye, ¿Por qué de todos los posibles juegos, escogiste este?—Sasuke no lo entendía, no va con Naruto un juego de ese estilo.

Para su sorpresa, el estúpido se sonrojo, no, más bien parecía conmovido.

—Bueno… es que, ¿Solo me apetecía?— Sasuke solo pudo reírse

— ¿Esa es una pregunta o una afirmación?—Naruto salto en su sitio, realmente, un libro abierto.

— ¡Cállate! Es que, si te digo, te vas a reír—Que inocente juventud, donde lo que más te puede preocupar es que se rían de ti.

—De todos modos me reiré de ti, apestas en el juego—Naruto parecía a punto de replicar esa afirmación, pero se decantó a ser sincero.

—Bueno, es que, es la primera vez que hablamos, y no sé cómo se hacen los amigos, temía que si te pedía algo que no fuera de tu gusto te fueras, y como eres de alta alcuna, suponía que te gustaba algo como eso—Se rascaba la mejilla, tic inconfundible, avergonzado

—Se dice alcurnia o alta cuna, idiota. Y ¿De donde sacaste eso?—No es que el Shogi le desagrade, pero tampoco es su actividad favorita

— ¡Shika siempre juega eso y se supone que también es de alta alcuerna!—Que respuesta tan mas… Naruto

—No todos son Shikamaru—Por algún motivo Naruto estaba impactado— ¿¡Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?!—Qué persona tan más rara

— No, nada, es que me sorprende que sepas su nombre, jamás te vi hablar con el— ¿Hablar? Ah, claro, nunca fue muy conversador, ahora que lo piensa, toda su interacción en la academia fue rechazar y huir de las chicas.

—Aunque te sorprenda, no todos hablan hasta por los codos como tú, no por eso no sabré su nombre—Mentira, la única razón por la que sabe los nombres de algunos de sus compañeros de clase, es por la fuerza de convivir unos cuantos años con ellos en la academia y más tarde, participar en los exámenes Chunin con ellos

— ¡Oye! ¡No hablo hasta por los codos!—Sasuke solo pudo mantener una sonrisa sarcástica, pero se le borro al recordar porque vino ahí en primer lugar. Naruto, debió notar que cambio su semblante —Oye, ¿Que tienes?—Se veía genuinamente preocupado, como no.

—Naruto, sé que no te incumbe, pero hay… algunos… problemas… en mi familia, y posiblemente puedas ayudarme a resolverlos, pero, es muy probable que salgas lastimado de eso, ¿Puedo pedirte el favor de soportarlo cuando sea el momento?—Se le ilumino la mirada, que extraño

— ¡No tengo más remedio si me lo suplicas tanto!—Le dio un tic en su ceja, lo sabe ¿Para eso se preocupó tanto? Proceso la información por un momento, es posiblemente, este el primer favor que alguien le pide de corazón, no, más aun, el mismo lo dijo, no tiene amigos, así que lo más probable es que sea el primer favor que le pide un chico de su edad, lo hará para no perder un amigo, si él no hubiera hablado con el ahora… lo más probable es que en el futuro lo odiara por lo que lo haría pasar, si no hubiera jugado con él, la situación seria distinta.

—No te creas gran cosa, ya es tarde así que iré a casa, nos vemos—La luz en los ojos azules de Naruto se apagó levemente.

—Nos vemos mañana—Ante eso Sasuke tuvo que reaccionar.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Cómo que mañana?—No, mañana estará ocupado, tiene hasta que vuelva Itachi para cumplir el plan.

— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Mañana es lunes, tenemos academia— Claro, debe asistir a la academia para aprender algo que ya sabe.

—Naruto, ¿Qué edad tenemos?—Recién ha caído en cuenta, que no sabe aún en que momento especifico esta del pasado. Y por supuesto que sabe que su pregunta es extraña, lo sabe, pero tiene que saberlo, de momento, aprovechara la buena disposición de Naruto.

—Eres muy extraño, no entiendo porque a Sakura-chan le gustas tanto. Bueno, tenemos 6 años, creo, al menos yo tengo 6 años, por si lo olvidaste también, entramos este año a la academia, hace como 6 meses— Entonces, queda un año para la masacre Uchiha, tendrá que hacer algo para ese momento

—Gracias—Los Uchiha no suelen agradecer, y Sasuke se dio cuenta, muy tarde, que estaba actuando fuera de su papel, pero no podía evitarlo. Para compensar su "amabilidad" se fue sin despedirse, escuchando los gritos de Naruto, llamándolo por improperios al dejarlo solo sin siquiera despedirse.

A una cuadra de entrar al barrio Uchiha vio a Shisui esperándolo apoyado en una muralla.

— ¿Cómo estás?—Claro que preguntaría eso, después de todo, aunque la vio en la mañana, ahora volverá a su casa, lugar donde vio cómo su hermano mataba a sus parientes, casa que fue destruida en Konoha al ocurrir el ataque Pain, vera a la madre y al padre que murieron a manos de Itachi, los vera vivos, los vera en su máximo esplendor.

—Bien—Shisui no le respondió, no le contradijo, ni lo acepto, simplemente coloco su mano en su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos, un acuerdo sin palabras: "No te creo ni un poco, pero finjamos que si por el bien de la paz.

—Tachi vuelve en 4 días— ¿Advertencia? ¿Aviso? Difícil saber

— Entendido—De cualquier modo es una misión

Paso por su lado, ninguno se despidió.

Las luces en su casa estaban apagadas, inevitable como un flash recordó que esa noche tampoco estaban las luces prendidas, recuerda que eso fue lo primero que lo extraño. Lo segundo, al igual que esa vez, fue que las calles estaban silenciosas.

Corrió, no podía haber pasado, aun no era tiempo, él tenía 7 años, lo recuerda bien, una abuelita lo felicito ese día por estar en la escuela ninja con tan buenas notas con tan solo 7 años, le dijo que se parecía a su hermano, aunque Sasuke sabía que era mentira, a la edad de 7 años, Itachi ya se estaba graduando de la academia ninja y aplicando como Genin.

Su cuerpo, muy lento, demasiado, extremidades demasiado cortas, demasiado pesado, curioso, se supone que al ser más pequeño, debería sentirse más ligero, pero se siente torpe, para nada más ligero, tal vez sea porque su cuerpo aun no es lo suficientemente hábil como para el de un Genin, le molesta reconocer que ha caído de ser la sombra del Hokage a un mocoso que se tropieza solo.

Pero tiene que ser rápido, no le queda de otra, si es lo que él piensa, debe detenerlo, debe detener a Itachi, no tiene que cargar ese peso solo, Shisui no está muerto, a diferencia de él mismo, Shisui es fuerte, a niveles que nunca pudo comprender. Él puede ayudarlo, y si su plan tiene éxito, no sería necesario que nada de eso sucediera, solo debía ser un poco más paciente.

Al llegar a su casa, la siente vacía, no hay zapatos en la entrada, él no se los saca, probablemente su madre lo rete después, pero tiene que verificar que están bien, corre, abra puertas, las cierra, observa, escucha, siente las paredes, no encuentra nada extraño, todo está muy tranquilo, no hay rastro de su padre o su madre.

— ¡Ya llegamos!—La primera luz que se enciende esa noche— ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás en casa?—3 personas, su padre, sin duda alguna, sus pasos son más pesados, su madre, ella es quien abrió, la tercera persona, un misterio— ¿Seguro no te quedaras a la cena?—No escucha la conversación previa, ni la respuesta, al llegar a la entrada solo están sus padres, la tercera persona ya se ha ido.

—Sasuke, quítate los zapatos, es de mala educación—Esperaba que su madre le reclamara ese hecho, no su padre que suele ignorarlo. Y por esta, vez, el hará lo mismo

— ¿Había alguien más?—Su cuerpo será el de un niño, pero su mente sigue siendo la de un ninja, tiene los oídos con un leve pitido, la adrenalina aun no baja

—Pues sí, estábamos en una reunión del clan, Shisui nos vino a dejar a la casa como guardaespaldas, no es que lo necesitemos—Escucharlo fue un alivio, una reunión del clan, estaban todos allí entonces, eso explicaría que no hubiera nadie en sus casas, eso quería decir que Shisui estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para enviar un Kage Bushin por él, y hablo con la réplica antes de entrar al barrio, eso explicaría la sequedad de sus palabras, preocupado por las cosas que se estuvieran diciendo en la reunión

— ¿Sucede algo Sasuke? Estas pálido—Por supuesto que perdería el color, estaba tan asustado

—Nada—Inconscientemente soltó el kunai que tenía escondido en un bolsillo.

Esa noche escucho a su madre llorar.

— ¿¡Por qué tenemos que ir a la guerra por algo como eso?! ¡No tenemos que dudar de nuestro propio hijo!—No fue necesario escuchar más.

La revuelta Uchiha ya encendió su primera mecha, seguramente Shisui tuvo la misión de vigilar a cualquiera que pudiera estar en contra de esa revuelta, ahora que puede analizarlo con más paciencia puede verlo, Shisui espiaba a Itachi.

Pero, aunque así fuera, no explica cómo murió, ¿Itachi lo mato? Es probable, pero el recuerda, cuando lo incriminaron de su muerte, los ojos de Itachi destilaban rabia contra el clan, dolor, le dolía la muerte de Shisui, no, Itachi no lo mato, ¿Fue el clan? No interesa.

Nada interesa, porque él se encargara de detener el golpe de estado, de una forma u otra, aunque tenga que utilizar a la única persona que puede llamar amigo, a su mejor amigo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ciaos~**_

 _ **1° Capitulo, este fic, se irá actualizando lento, muy leeentooooo, porque aunque tengo una idea de cómo continuara, tengo otros fics pendientes (Propaganda: 5 yenes, un fic de Noragami/ Un cuervo con otra bandada, Haikyuu, Exorcistas y Natsume, Natsume yuujinchou) Uno está por acabar, pero este fic, no está en máxima prioridad, si hay cosas que no estén claras o algo no les gusta, díganlo, si es algo que lo deje así a propósito tendrán que esperar a que llegue el momento de desvelar las cosas, si no, lo explicare en la brevedad posible, y si no les gusta, si colocan un porque, si estoy de acuerdo lo intentare arreglar, y si no lo estoy, lo lamento pero las cosas son así.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los reviews:**_

 _ **Liz Uchiha1: Por algún motivo, me suena tu nombre, tal vez cuando me da por leer los comentarios en los fics de otras personas, haya coincidido con uno que leías y ta da~ Así que tu comentario me alegra mucho, lamento no actualizar pronto, pero prometo no dejare la historia abandonado, va contra mis principios**_

 _ **Sempai01: Claro que continuare, aquí está la prueba de ello**_

 _ **Y eso, ciao ciao**_


	3. Marejadas

Mareas en el tiempo

Capítulo 2: Marejadas

—¡Que te vaya bien! — Sasuke solo se retiró en silencio, no se ha visto capaz de dirigirle la palabra a su madre, y aunque sabe que solo consigue preocuparla con su actitud, no puede evitarlo, no se siente preparado para fingir ser un niño, y sinceramente, tampoco tiene ganas.

Se siente raro, caminar por la aldea, verla tan tranquila… tan, tan feliz. Al menos en el barrio Uchiha, y ahora que es conciente de lo que involucra, lo enferma; esa felicidad es producto de que al fin estan -como clan- decidiendo cómo harán el golpe de estado. Eso, ahora Sasuke reconoce, se refleja en cada una de sus acciones, cada acción celebrando ese hecho, por ahora Sasuke, que ya ha vivido una guerra, entiende porque Itachi decidió proteger la aldea. Él ahora mismo, producto del asco, piensa que también se colocaría del lado de la aldea.

Pero la sensación cambia apenas entra al centro de la aldea, nunca lo notó antes por ser un niño, pero ve adultos mirar con rencor su espalda, ve como odian el símbolo en su ropa, odian a los Uchiha, al menos los shinobis que ve; los aldeanos lo ven con admiración, esa parte de la aldea es lo único que supo distinguir cuando era más pequeño. Y ahora es consciente de que si creció con tanta admiración, es porque el clan había sido exterminado, creció con admiración a su fuerza natural y a la resistencia mental, un sobreviviente de una masacre. Que estúpido había sido al no notar las señales.

Se le hizo nostálgico, ver la aldea con caminos de tierra, ver niños corriendo de aquí para allá, ver la academia tan poco modernizada. Sasuke definitivamente no extraña para nada los avances tecnológicos del futuro, él es feliz con su aldea arruinada y llena de suciedad.

Se sintió incómodo una vez dentro del edificio, se dio cuenta por primera vez, que no recuerda cómo actuaba antes del trágico día, al menos con sus compañeros, recuerda que era feliz con su familia, pero no recuerda cómo se relacionaba con los demás.

Y se recrimina por perder su tiempo pensando eso, no era necesario recordarlo, pero ser un niño de nuevo, lo hace más sensible, lo esperaba, biológicamente aún tiene que aprender muchas cosas, aún debe aprender a controlarse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo diría Shikamaru? ¡Ah! ¡Es un fastidio!

—¡Sasuke-kun!— Y un chillido, de fangirls, por unos instantes se sintió confundido, no supo cómo reaccionar, hace muchos años que no le pasaba algo parecido.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¡¿Quién le hizo algo?!— ¿Cómo no iba a llorar si era su esposa la que estaba mirándolo con esos ojos jade?

—Sakura...— Y como toda acción tiene un efecto, el chillido de indignación de las chicas no tardó en aparecer.

—¡Kya! ¡Sabe mi nombre!— El chillido de ella casi lo deja sordo, había olvidado lo molesta que era de pequeña.

Escucho algo parecido a frentona, y una discusión de las chicas, no le interesa, pero mientras ve a Sakura jugar con su pelo, tímida cada vez que lo mira, y tan desagradable con otras chicas, no puede evitar pensar que esa no es su Sakura.

La Sakura de la que se enamoró, está en el futuro, aunque son básicamente la misma, Sakura aún no se esfuerza por los demás, aún no es decidida, aún no es consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, no es consciente de lo que significa ver herido a un amigo, de ser una ninja, una _kunoichi_ _;_ de hecho, Sasuke duda que ella conozca el concepto de amistad en esos momentos. Aunque le duela, Sasuke tiene que aceptar que ella en estos momentos está lejos de ser el amor de su vida.

—¡Guarden silencio y tomen asiento!— Iruka finalmente entró a la clase, salvandolo del sufrimiento de tener que soportar los chillidos de las chicas —¡Oye Naruto no te quedes dormido tan pronto! ¡Lo mismo para ti Shikamaru! ¡Chōji no te les unas!— Ah, ¿Cómo es que no supo valorar estos momentos antes?

Pensó en escaparse ya que sabe de memoria las clases, pero rápidamente se retractó, decidió que sería la oportunidad perfecta para conocerse a sí mismo, encontrar nuevamente su punto de equilibrio, conocer qué tan grandes son sus reservas de chakra, todo sobre su cuerpo y su entorno. Se decepcionó al descubrir su bajo control de chakra, ahora es tan malo que apenas y era capaz de realizar el ejercicio de los árboles, aún no podía caminar sobre el agua, pero bueno, tenia toda una vida para practicarlo.

Apenas terminó el día de clases, notó que Naruto quería hablar con él, pero supuso que sería malo interactuar con él por el momento, levantaría sospechas.

Así, simplemente se fue, de igual modo tiene que pensar como realizar su plan.

Es bastante simple, pero necesitará apoyo de un adulto, además, necesita un poder de convencimiento increíble, y hablar con las personas correctas, Danzō se opondrá, de eso no le cabe duda, él buscará toda oportunidad para masacrar al clan, pero no es problema, es posible esquivar su negación, sólo necesita un títere para manejar… Si tan solo tuviera el Sharingan…

Necesita de aceptación, porque es arriesgado, necesita de al menos 3 Yamanaka's, necesita de al menos 2 Uchiha's, expertos en sellos… necesita muchos ninjas capacitados y sabe que no todos estarán de acuerdo, siendo su padre el primero que estará en contra, pero si saben lo que les conviene y quiere evitar el golpe de estado, tendrá que aceptarlo.

Porque controlar el Kyūbi no es tan sencillo.

Por eso necesita la cooperación de Naruto, necesita demasiada gente, necesita que estén dispuestos y dejen riñas, disputas entre clanes, necesita que dejen de lado todo para poder cumplir con esto.

Necesita el Sharingan de Shisui que se decía podía controlar a la gente sin que se dieran cuenta de que habían caído en una ilusión, pero hacerlo iría contra su propia moral.

Pero bueno, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿No? Y no hay nada que Shisui ame más que su familia, pero como ya no la tiene, lo que más ama, es a Itachi que es su mejor amigo y la familia de este, sí, Shisui quebrara su moral por ellos.

Tienen que salvar el clan, tienen que desvelar la verdad de la noche del ataque del Kyūbi, aunque no tengan el nombre en concreto, tienen que demostrar que el clan Uchiha no está relacionado, solo eso.

Aunque sí Sasuke lo piensa, Obito es parte del clan Uchiha, pero esos son detalles.

—No— Esa es la primera palabra que pronuncia Shisui en cuanto le cuenta lo qué debe hacer.

—¿Por qué no? No es un mal plan— Y es que Sasuke sabe qué es un plan ridículo, que posiblemente no sea la solución, pero le importa poco, a veces los mejores planes son los más simples

—Hay demasiado en riesgo, primero, se trata de revelar un secreto, el hecho de que él Kyūbi esté encerrado en un niño es un secreto de la aldea, un secreto que se supone nadie de la nueva generación sabe, lo que propones le arruinaria la vida al chico, y si realmente vienes del futuro, creo que lo sabes— Sasuke siente y sabe que Shisui tiene razón, pero esta dispuesto a eso, simplemente le sumará peso a la carga de Naruto, él ya está acostumbrado al rechazo, podrá soportar un poco más.

—Creeme, es Naruto o nosotros— Shisui tan solo suspiro, no le agradaba la idea, para nada, pero es cierto que hay que hacer algo respecto al clan.

—Solo tenemos 3 dias antes de que Tachi vuelva Sasuke— Y Sasuke lo sabía, debían actuar antes de eso.

Porque cuando Itachi vuelva, toda solución muere, el clan empezará a presionar, la aldea empezará a presionar, y en algún momento Itachi se encontraba con Obito, y juntos masacraron al clan, y antes de eso incluso, Shisui moriría, por eso, hay que solucionar todo antes del regreso de Itachi, eso y que seguramente Itachi se daría cuenta de que su querido hermano estaba actuando extraño.

Siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

—Entonces tienes que darte prisa— Shisui solo lo observo con ojos rojos, el Sharingan.

—Si no funciona, no me culpes— Y Shisui desapareció en dirección a la oficina del Hokage.

Bien, con esto Shisui sería considerado un traidor si alguien lo averigua.

Manejar los pensamientos del Hokage no es un delito menor después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente (2 días para que llegue Itachi) Su padre, fue llamado por el Hokage, y Sasuke supo que Shisui tuvo relativo éxito, ahora había que ver que sucedería con Danzō.

¿Shisui lograría manipularlo? ¿Al Hokage y al líder de raíz?

Por favor que fuera así.

En la cena, como era de esperarse, sus padres se ausentaron, seguramente llamando al clan a una reunión.

1 día para que llegara Itachi, y en la aldea, los shinobis estaban inquietos.

Por favor que el plan fuera un éxito.

Esa tarde, a eso de las 2 pm, se escuchó un grito desgarrador, con eso, Sasuke supo que había iniciado.

Dudó si debía ir o no, pero los aldeanos asustados, a la par de curiosos, ya iban en esa dirección, lo extraño sería que él como un inocente niño, no fuera. Los perros ninja ladraban, los insectos de alguien del clan Aburame estaban dispersos.

Estaban en un campo de entrenamiento, había una barrera rodeando el perímetro, pero eso no detuvo a los curiosos, todos observaban maravillados como varios ninjas rodeaban al monstruo de la aldea, muchos celebraron, pensando en la posible condena a muerte del niño, otros estaban confundidos. Sasuke solo fruncía el ceño, porque no había nada que mirar realmente, el verdadero escenario estaba dentro de la cabeza de Naruto.

El padre de Ino, líder del clan Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka, estaba sudando, formando un solo sello, pero Sasuke sabía que si ese sello caía, todo el plan se iría al garete y probablemente, se traumatizaran varias mentes, todos los que estaban dentro de esa barrera estaban en riesgo, pero a Sasuke no le importaba realmente, solo quería que todo funcionara.

Inoichi tenía la misión de enviar al Hokage y al patriarca del clan Uchiha, Fugaku, dentro de la mente del niño.

Otro Yamanaka enviar otro Yamanaka, y a Shisui dentro.

Mientras que el patriarca Hyūga, Hiashi observaba con el Byakugan el cuerpo de Naruto, esperando que el chakra del zorro no saliera, esperando y vigilando que nada saliera de control.

Había equipo médico cerca, por si las dudas.

El plan era simple, preguntarle al zorro todo lo que sabia que habia sucedido, todo lo que recordaba, claro, Kurama jamás se rendiría o ayudaría a los ninjas, mucho menos a los Uchihas, por eso mismo debían recurrir a esto.

El único testigo vivo que quedaba sobre lo sucedido esa trágica noche, Kurama.

Fugaku entró en la mente de Naruto para controlar al Kyūbi, el Hokage tenía que ser testigo de todo, o perdería credibilidad lo que ocurriera dentro.

El Yamanaka que entró, era para "proyectar" estaba como un casete, para difundir la información en caso que se requiera, para enseñar y mostrar lo sucedido a los ancianos, a Danzō, a todo el que fuera necesario. Y Shisui, Shisui en apariencia estaba allí, por lo mismo que su padre, o más bien cooperar, él Kyūbi sin duda se resistiría a hablar, sin duda intentará librarse del encanto del Sharingan, pero no podra contra el Mangekyō de Shisui, y aunque Sasuke no puede estar seguro, el de su padre.

Sí, era un plan bastante idiota, en esencia, solo se requiere a su padre, podía mirar a Naruto a los ojos y asunto concluido, pero no habría respaldo, no sabrian si mentía, no sabrían que sucedía dentro, y bueno, siempre estaba el riesgo de que Kurama se librará del control, siempre estaba el riesgo de posesión del cuerpo de Naruto, y por eso se requieren tantas personas, mas que nada, un asunto de política. A veces se preguntó si era necesario que Shisui con el _Kotoamatsukami_ convenciera al Hokage y a Danzō de hacer esto.

El tiempo se le hacía eterno ¿Cómo no? ¡Era su amigo él que estaba gritando! Porque hubo algo que Sasuke no contempló.

Sí, Naruto estaba sentado amarrado mientras todo ocurría. Pero Sasuke siempre asumió que lo harían caer en un _Genjutsu_ o se desmayaría.

Jamás consideró que estuviera perfectamente consciente.

Pero pronto se le hizo claro porque, el _Genjutsu_ se rompe de diversas maneras, una de ellas cuando se eleva en demasía o se detiene el flujo del chakra. Y claro, hay demasiados Chakras interfiriendo en la mente de Naruto. Y para su desgracia, él es demasiado resistente, no se desmayará hasta que su cuerpo, biológicamente, no aguante más.

La presión que tiene que haber dentro de la mente de Naruto, podría, fácilmente llevarlo a la locura.

Sasuke estaba considerando seriamente, que esté, no era un muy buen plan.

De vez en cuando Naruto se callaba, a Sasuke le daba la impresión de que lo observaba. Pero Sasuke quería convencerse de que no era así. Naruto se veía como si tuviera la mirada desenfocada, era imposible que lo reconociera entre la multitud ¿Verdad? Solo cuando Naruto sonrió, aún cuando las lágrimas seguían cayendo, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto no era tan idiota.

El supo, de alguna manera, que el favor que le pidió cuando jugaron Shogi era para ese momento.

Desde ese momento, en que sonrió, el público no deseado, empezó a abuchear, no entendían nada, pero abuchean igual. Como recompensa a sus desprecios, Naruto sólo se mordía el labio, para evitar gritar, se sacó bastante sangre.

Tuvo que pasar al menos una hora -Sasuke estaba seguro de eso- antes de que finalmente, todos los jutsus cayeron al mismo tiempo (Menos las barreras) Naruto finalmente se desmayó y cayó como un saco de papas.

Los shinobis dentro de la barrera se gritaron un poco. Algunos más consternados que otros.

Pero Sasuke podía estar feliz. Porque al ver que todos desviaban su mirada avergonzados cuando veían a su padre, podía deducir, que ya nadie pensaba que los Uchiha's tenían relación con el ataque de Kurama.

Sasuke salvó su clan.

¿A qué costo?

El resto del día, hubo distintas y simultáneas reuniones; consejo de la aldea, reunión de los líderes de clanes, y una reunión propia en el clan Uchiha.

Mientras esta última pasaba. Sasuke tenía su propia reunión, en la misma cueva que le contó la verdad, con un _K_ _agebunshin_ de Shisui.

—Encontramos más de lo que buscábamos— En esta ocasión, Shisui decidió hacer vista ciega a que estaba con un menor, y se tomó la libertad de llevar sake; después de todo aunque Sasuke se viera como un niño, él no lo era. No lo influenciará ver a alguien tomar alcohol. Pero biológicamente, sí podría afectar beber, por lo tanto. Shisui no le permitió beber ni una gota.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Sasuke realmente necesitaba saber exactamente qué sucedió.

—Dijiste que el Kyūbi probablemente diría el nombre de Madara, cuando en realidad el culpable era Obito Uchiha, un supuesto caído en la guerra mundial ninja— Hasta ahí todo bien.

—¿Entonces?— Shisui tomó un trago de la botella. —Había más gente— Y eso realmente sorprendió a Sasuke.

El cuando se reencontró con Naruto una vez crecidos, vio a Kurama encerrado. Es decir, Sasuke vio un poco en la mente de Naruto, pero en esa ocasión, no había nadie más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Shisui dio un suspiro y tomó otro trago.

—Bueno, digamos que tu padre es algo temperamental, cuando el Kyūbi lo provocó, casi lo libera de su sello— Y Sasuke rechinó los dientes, no esperaba una conducta tan irresponsable de su padre —Puedes estar tranquilo, ellos lo detuvieron— _¿Ellos?_

—¿Quiénes?— Eso ya era asunto peligroso.

—¿Quiénes más? El cuarto Hokage y su esposa— Diablos —Estaban muy, muy furiosos— De eso Sasuke no tenía duda. —Al parecer ellos no contaban con que alguien que no fuera su hijo intentaría romper el sello— Ah, con que Shisui se enteró de otro secreto de la aldea. Y posiblemente otras personas se enteren ahora; que Naruto era hijo del antiguo Hokage.

—¿Qué sucedió? — Y ahí, es cuando Shisui tomó otro sorbo de sake.

—Primero, fue muy doloroso escuchar al cuarto Hokage decir que estaba decepcionado de tu padre y del tercero. Parece que él confiaba que tomarían buenas decisiones o lograrían ver por qué encerró al Kyūbi en su hijo— Y Sasuke sintió una pizca de dolor por ello.

—Eso no es importante— Lo era, pero no para el caso.

—Calmate, a lo que voy, parece ser que ellos no debían aparecer todavía, al menos insinuaron eso, se supone que el cuarto evitaría que el zorro o alguien tentará a su hijo a romper el sello, mientras que su esposa iba a enseñarle a controlar el chakra del zorro— Si tenían funciones claras, era porque tendrían tiempo limitado, ahora Sasuke podía decir, que ellos eran la imagen de los restos de su chakra, encerrados ahí hasta que tuvieran que cumplir su función.

—Ya dije que no interesan ellos— Interesa

—Ellos se lamentaban, porque aparecer en esos momentos significaba que terminaba su tiempo, y no habrían logrado ver a su hijo— En eso, Sasuke podía pedir perdón, por provocarlo, pero haría lo mismo una y otra vez si así salvaba su familia —Nos habrían atacado, casi nos expulsan del espacio mental del niño, y nos habríamos ido sin conseguir toda la información que requerimos— Shisui se tomó su tiempo dando un largo trago al sake

—Sigue— Sus nervios a flor de piel. El plan tenía que haber resultado

—Y apareció el niño, Naruto, siempre estuvo ahí,escuchó y observó todo escondido en una esquina. Los Yamanaka nos habían advertido que era lo más probable que pasará, pero no pensamos realmente en ello— Shisui sonrió roto —Lo primero que hizo fue saltar a abrazar a sus padres, con eso los tranquilizó un poco, pero nos perturbó a nosotros, no queríamos que se enterara aún del Kyūbi— No, eso sería una mala idea.

—¿Qué pasó después?— Shisui volvió a beber.

—Nos contaron la historia, sobre el día que nació Naruto— Con eso tendrían suficiente información, tendrían todas las piezas —Naruto escucho todo, pero no parecía importarle, estaba demasiado contento con ver a sus padres, todos creemos que en realidad no entendió la mitad de lo que se dijo— Por los dioses, ojalá que así sea.

—No te desvíes del tema— Shisui suspiro.

—En fin, Minato concordaba con Kurama en que sólo Uchiha Madara sería tan poderoso, pero no creía que fuera él por distintas razones, 1° Madara estaba muerto, 2° Si hubiera sido Madara, todos estaríamos muertos. 3° Algo se le hacía conocido. Kushina pensaba igual, había algo que le molestaba del enmascarado— Sasuke suspiro.

—Entonces…— Entonces eso no limpiaba a su clan de cualquier sospecha.

—Entonces todo está bien— Y Sasuke parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Cómo?— Eso no podía ser cierto

—Las sospechas van primero a Madara, pero ninguno cree que realmente sea él. Pero tampoco creen que sea del clan Uchiha— Sasuke estaba impresionado.

—¿Por qué?— Y Shisui sonrió.

—Porque actualmente no existe Uchiha que tenga el Mangekyō sharingan con un poder como ese, son muy pocos los que logran desarrollar el mangekyo y menos los que lo dominan. Yo soy de esos pocos y no poseo ninguna técnica espacio-dimensional— Por lo tanto… —Felicidades, limpiaste el apellido Uchiha—

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holi~ Si bueno, van meses desde que actualice, puedo dar miles de excusas pero ya avise que actualizo cuando se me da la gana. El que avisa no engaña.**_

 _ **Y eso.**_

 _ **Ciao~ciao~**_

 _ **PD: Sólo me he visto el anime. No se nada del manga o películas, así que si hay errores de congruencia, avisan? Esto no toma en cuenta mucho lo que sucede en Boruto. O sea, si en el futuro hay tecnología, si los hijos se mantienen y todo. Pero si llegara a morir Naruto o Sasuke ahí o cualquiera. Mala suerte, en mi fic Sasuke se murió de viejo y experimentación. Punto. Intentaré que sea lo más apegado a la información disponible pero como no soy una persona "culta" del universo de Naruto me puedo equivocar. Eso. Errores avisen porfa.**_


	4. Agua salada

Mareas en el tiempo

Capítulo 3: Agua salada

Las cosas dentro del clan siguieron agitadas, no por un intento de revolución, no, ahora en lo que los Uchiha's se enfocaban era en averiguar quién era el enmascarado, porque ahora que sabían que ese día en efecto se debió a la intervención del Sharingan, era un asunto personal; algunos dudaban de los mismos miembros del clan, era de hecho, factible, que alguien ocultara que obtuvo el Mangekyō Sharingan e hiciera todo aquello, pero nadie lograba en dar un motivo. Otros estaban más bien preocupados de que alguna aldea obtuviera un Sharingan de algún modo, y fueran ellos quienes organizaron todo el ataque.

En otras palabras, el clan Uchiha era un desastre internamente.

Sasuke lo sabía porque Shisui se lo dijo, aunque le restaba importancia, cualquier cosa es mejor la muerte que estaba destinada.

Además, él tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, la principal: Itachi volvía ese día.

Decidió que no sería capaz de mantener la compostura, no al menos con ese cuerpo, solía traicionarlo más de lo que le gustaría, por lo tanto, uso la misma excusa de siempre: Salir a entrenar.

Tal vez si no se hubiera acobardado y hubiera continuado en el barrio Uchiha podría haber hecho algo respecto a lo que sucedería.

Por el contrario, fue a los campos de entrenamiento, la imagen que encontró allí era distinta a la que esperaba, estaba Hinata junto a Naruto, aparentemente, entrenando taijitsu; y eso le extraño.

No porque estuvieran juntos, ellos siempre se llevaron bien, de hecho, hasta donde sabe ya debió ocurrir el incidente que provocó que Hinata se enamorara de Naruto, pero a pesar de ello, las cosas no debían ser asi, no que le molestara, pero Hinata era muy tímida, ella, por lo que la conoce, se desmayaba en cuanto veía a Naruto, sus emociones siendo superiores a ella.

Pero la veia ahi, casi decidida, casi, porque el temblor en su cuerpo denotaba su nerviosismo y ganas de huir de allí, pero no lo hacía.

Por estar ocupado sorprendiendose, no se dio cuenta que Naruto lo descubrió observando el entrenamiento.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Ven! ¡Acompañamos a entrenar! — La pobre Hinata casi se cae del susto recibido, bueno, no era la idea darle un ataque cardiaco.

— ¿Por qué debería? — ¿Hay algún motivo?

— Vamos, no seas asi, somos amigos ¿No? — ¿Cual es la lógica? ¿Por ser amigos deben entrenar juntos?

— ¿Entonces? — La respuesta no pareció gustarle a Naruto, aunque Sasuke no entiende del todo porque.

— Escucha... — ¿Y ahora qué hizo? ¿Por qué parece tan molesto?

— Naruto, puede que Sasuke tenga cosas que hacer, no deberías obligarlo — El comentario de Hinata parecía ser dicho en voz tan baja que de no ser ninjas posiblemente no la habrían escuchado.

— De acuerdo — Naruto lo miró con fastidio antes de concentrarse en Hinata otra vez, fingiendo que él no estaba allí, de algún modo ese gesto le exaspero.

Es decir ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quién se cree? Esa corta y simple charla en la que en realidad no se dijeron nada, quitó todas sus ganas de entrenar, pero por motivos obvios aún no quería volver a su casa. Mientras más pudiera aplazarlo, mejor.

Paseó, saludó a algunas personas que no conocía pero que lo saludaban por ser parte del clan, y huyó de sus admiradoras, término frente al rio, como no tenia nada mas que hacer se dedicó a entrenar su control con el Katon, no tardo tanto como pensó, puede que su cuerpo no lo recuerde, pero su mente sí, recuerda la sensación de manejar el fuego, recuerda cómo debe hacerlo, solo tiene que conseguir que su cuerpo se ponga al día con el resto de sus habilidades, tiene que hacerlo, por el bien de sí mismo y el de los demás. Tiene que obtener la fuerza suficiente para proteger a su familia, sus amigos, la aldea.

Si tanto querías proteger a tu familia ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No es una contradicción? ¿Cómo proteges algo de lo que te alejas? Siempre has sido así, siempre te has alejado de lo que aprecias, de una manera u otra, te alejaste del equipo 7, te alejaste de Sakura y Sarada, te alejaste de la aldea, te alejas de todo cuanto aprecias, ¿Valió la pena? Sí, lo hizo, porque ahora estás ahí, en un intento de recuperar todo lo perdido.

Para el anochecer, Sasuke se moría de hambre, estuvo todo el día entrenando, sin descanso, esperando que la adrenalina y el cansancio confundieran lo suficiente su mente para no pensar que al llegar a su casa, vería a Itachi, vería al hermano que asesinó, vería al hermano que se sacrificó por la aldea, vería al hermano que se sacrificó por él, vería a esa persona que por mucho tiempo odio, vería a ese hermano que era su modelo a seguir, vería a quien no se le permitió vivir en paz.

Por eso, para aplazar aún más su llegada a su hogar, decidió por primera vez, a voluntad propia, comer en Ichiraku.

¿Era posible que el destino hiciera de las suyas 2 veces seguidas? ¿Cómo hizo para que se encontrara con él 2 veces en un mismo día?

— ¡Sasuke! Que sorpresa verte por aquí — Aún no se sentaba pero el dueño del local al verlo ya preparaba la base del ramen.

— Naruto, no grites — Ay, no grites que me da migraña~

— ¿Terminaste lo que tenías que hacer? — ¿A que se refiere?

— Sí — Bueno, no interesa

— La próxima vez, quédate a entrenar conmigo y Hinata — Ah, la excusa para no entrenar con ellos.

— ¿Por qué estaban entrenando juntos? — Porque era raro, era necesario averiguar el porqué

— Neji la obligó — ¿Neji?

— Creí que se llevaban mal — Creías que Neji y Hinata tenían una relación complicada en esa época

— Neji la odia, pero no lo hizo por gusto, el padre de Hinata los obligó mas bien — ¿Ah?

— ¿Por qué? — Hasta donde tenia conocimiento, él era una de las principales personas al querer alejar a los niños del "Monstruo de Konoha"

— Porque soy el hijo del cuarto Hokage — Oh…

— Entonces él quería más poder político — Entonces la noticia ya se expandió

— No lo sé, tal vez — Por supuesto que no lo sabe.

— Ya veo… — La hija del dueño del local, le entregó su ramen con una sonrisa, ¿Por qué la gente sonríe tanto?

— Oye, Sasuke, tú… ¿Lo sabias? Quiero decir, ¿Qué soy el hijo del cuarto? — Sí

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — ¿Además de lo obvio?

— No sé, es un presentimiento, como sabías que podía ayudar a tu familia... — Técnicamente, era el Kyūbi el que podía.

— Escuché una conversación al respecto, no le des importancia — Como si ninjas adultos no pudieran saber cuando un niño los está espiando.

— Pero, a pesar de todo, tú no pareces sorprendido, me tratas con normalidad — ¿Cómo más quería que lo trataran?

— ¿Acaso eres especial — Naruto río, y mantuvo la sonrisa.

— ¡No! ¡Para nada! — Listo, conversación zanjada.

El resto de la comida, Naruto se la pasó sonriendo y hablando por montones, contento, gritando y chillando cuando algo le indignaba, no es que sea algo nuevo.

Al momento de retirarse, vio algo peculiar, extraño a decir verdad.

La gente se inclinaba, no, eso no es novedad, siempre se han inclinado ante él, siempre han alabado su apellido, eso es algo que no ha cambiado ni en su época ni en esta, lo extraño era que se inclinaran ante Naruto.

" _No pareces sorprendido, me tratas con normalidad"_ Ah, por eso era, todos son tan hipocritas que a pesar del daño cometido ahora lo ven con adoración, solo por ser el hijo del cuarto Hokage, es algo divertido en su mayoría.

Tantos años escuchando que no se debe ser hipocrita o clasista para que esas mismas personas lo fueran. Ridículos.

Pero tampoco eran todos, Sasuke no sabía si eso le gustaba o lo odiaba.

— Mira, ahí va el mentiroso —

— Es imposible que sea el hijo del cuarto, es decir, miralo, es un monstruo, y el Hokage era un héroe —

— Pero su color de pelo coincide, y la coletilla que usa es igual a la que usaba su esposa —

— Idiota, hay muchos niños rubios, como los Yamanaka, y la coletilla la debe usar para despistarte —

— Tienes razón, es solo una coincidencia, ¿Cómo se atreve ese demonio a engañarnos? —

— Ensuciar el nombre del relámpago amarillo de esa forma... —

— Debería darle vergüenza —

—¿Los demonios tienen vergüenza? —

Definitivamente, era por personas como esas que en su momento considero destruir Konoha, ellos no se merecían el sacrificio de Itachi, no merecían nada de lo que tenían, viviendo en una falsa paz, sin nada de lo que preocuparse, daban asco.

¿Valió la pena hacer pasar por tanto dolor a Naruto solo para que los Uchiha no mataran a esas personas?

Sí, porque no solo esas personas son las que se salvaran.

— Yo me voy por este otro lado, nos vemos — Sasuke duda que él no haya escuchado lo mismo que él. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabiendo lo que dicen y piensan puede sonreír?

— ¿Estamos bien? — ¿No guarda rencor?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Tal vez sea culpa

— Por lo que paso en tu mente... — Eso es menos traumático que decir: "Por torturarte solo por el beneficio de mi clan"

— Eso no fue nada, ademas, sirvio ¿No? Si es por un amigo, no interesa — "Amigo" ¿Aún lo eran

— Idiota —

Con ello, Sasuke realmente esperaba que estuvieran bien, puede que jamás lo diga, pero considera a Naruto como su hermano, le doleria perder un hermano, no lo toleraria de nuevo, no soportaría perder otro hermano por su culpa, ni siquiera quiere considerarlo.

Hablando de hermanos, ahora tiene que enfrentar al otro hermano que tiene.

De algún modo, ahora está más relajado que la mañana, tal vez se sentía incómodo con el conocimiento de lo que le hizo a Naruto, tal vez, porque de ser así, no se dio cuenta, lo que lo hace de cierta forma aún peor.

Esa debió ser su primera señal de que algo no estaba bien.

La segunda, que al entrar al barrio Uchiha, todo estaba en silencio, tal como esa noche, esa noche de luna llena en la que todos murieron.

Pero lo ignoro, ¿Por qué? Porque no se dio cuenta, y si lo hizo, no le dio importancia.

Al entrar a su casa, lo recibió el silencio, la oscuridad, solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, no del todo.

Le entró pánico, inmediatamente fue a la habitación que más odiaba en el mundo, la habitación en que sus padres fueron asesinados, pero no había nadie.

Corrió, buscándolos, sin atreverse a hacer algun ruido.

La fortuna le sonrió cuando los encontró en la cocina, pero aún estaba tenso, las caras de sus padres se veían serias, demasiado

— ¿Qué ocurre? — ¿Dónde estaba Itachi?

— Siéntate, tenemos que hablar — ¿De qué?

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? — ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué estaban ellos solos ahí?

— Itachi está en su habitación, descansando — Claro, debió llegar cansado de la misión.

— ¿Llegó bien? — Tenía que haber llegado bien, tenía que, es decir, no hay mejor ninja que él en el mundo.

— Sí — Pero la cara de sus padres decía otra cosa

— Entonces, ¿De qué debemos hablar? — Si Itachi estaba bien, y su clan no planeaba ningún golpe de estado, ¿Qué problema podría haber?

— Mira, esto puede ser un poco difícil de aceptar, pero así es la realidad — A su madre se le empañaron los ojos un poco, pero parecía que se esforzara por no llorar en ese momento y lugar.

— ¿De qué están hablando? — ¿Alguna idea?

— Dinos, Sasuke, ¿Notaste algo distinto a Shisui últimamente? — ¿Shisui?

— ¿Por qué me preguntan eso? — ¿Por qué?¿Qué tiene Shisui?

— Porque últimamente pasaste mucho tiempo con él... — Para salvar al clan

— Díganme ¿Qué está pasando? — Déjense de misterio

— Shisui esta muerto — ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

— Eso no es posible — No, no aún, aún había tiempo para evitar su muerte, es decir, aún no debía suicidarse, o lo que sea que le hubiera pasado.

— Calma y deja que te expliquemos — ¿Explicar qué? ¿Cómo es que se suicidó?

— ¿Se suicidó? — Tenía que saberlo

— No, no, para nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Sus padres parecieron notar que estaba temblando, de impotencia e incredulidad, del shock básicamente.

— ¡Entonces que pasó! ¡¿Quién lo mató!? — ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Shisui era demasiado fuerte como para que lo venciera algún enemigo

— Itachi — Corto circuito — Por una orden de Konoha — ¿Una orden?

— ¿Por qué? — Pero… si Itachi acababa de llegar, y Shisui era su amigo, su mejor amigo, su primo, su familia…

— Traición — Shisui jamás haría eso

— Es mentira — Tiene que serlo

— Es la realidad, Shisui traicionó la aldea y por ello fue castigado. ¿Notaste que las luces estaban apagadas en todo el barrio? Es una forma de declarar nuestro luto — ¿Luto? ¿Acaso alguien lo apreciaba más allá de su fuerza?

— No puede ser verdad, Shisui amaba la aldea — Amaba el clan

— La amaba, de eso no cabe la menor duda, por eso hizo lo que hizo — Eso no tiene sentido

— Explícate — ¿Si la amaba, por qué la traicionó?

— Sabes que hace poco hubo una… misión, para saber que fue lo que paso durante el ataque del Kyūbi — Lo sabe, con certeza — Pues, esa misión, era totalmente inmoral para el tercero, usar un niño de esa manera… y Danzo jamás tuvo el menor interés en averiguar la verdad, entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaron? — No puede ser…

— Shisui — Su Mangekyō Sharingan, el cual era tan poderoso como para convencer a alguien de hacer lo que fuera sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

— Él tenia cierto poder, que le permitio manejar los pensamientos del tercero, asi lo convencio de aceptar hacer esta mision, pero manipular al Hokage de esa manera… es un claro acto de traición — Traición que realizo para salvar al clan y la aldea.

— Y lo condenaron a muerte — Su madre no resistio el sollozo que se le escapo, Sasuke no podia imaginar como estaria Itachi con eso

— Eso fue cosa de Danzo, la orden inicial era tan solo apresarlo, pero Danzo se adelanto y le ordenó a Itachi perseguir y matar a Shisui — Maldito seas Danzo.

— ¿Por que él? Itachi era su amigo, podría haber decidido no hacer caso de la orden — No lo dice porque dude de Itachi, pero necesitaba una excusa para saber la verdad detras de esa orden, ciertamente por lógica, Itachi debía ser la ultima opción como familiar y amigo, ademas, acababa de llegar ese mismo día.

— Porque nadie más tenía el poder suficiente como para retenerlo — Uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, del clan Uchiha y de la policía militar

— Disculpa, pero necesito tiempo para asimilarlo — Dejó a su padre con la palabra en la boca.

Pero no le importaba, porque esto era más grave. Era su culpa, era su culpa por obligarlo a ayudarle en su plan, era su culpa que Itachi tuviera que matar a su mejor amigo, era su culpa, porque él se lo dijo, le dijo que si no lograba convencer al tercero usará su Mangekyō Sharingan, pero él no le dijo que había tenido que recurrir a ello, pero no le quitaba la culpa, era su culpa, que una persona tan honorable muriera, era su culpa que su hermano llorará, él era la causa por la que Itachi lloraba, lo sabe porque cuando quiso ver como estaba, al entreabrir la puerta lo vio abrazando un cuadro en el que se veía a Itachi y Shisui de más pequeños, llorando silenciosamente, con el Mangekyō Sharingan activado.

No se atrevió a acercarse, no sabiendo que técnicamente, él lo mató, él era la causa de todo.

Él era la causa de que lágrimas saladas nacieran de los ojos de todos.

Antes de darse cuenta, su vista se difumino producto del inicio de las mencionadas lágrimas.

Él lo mató, el mató a quien lo quería tanto como para confiar en él.

Lo mató

Lo asesinó

¿Y valió la pena?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tengo sueño así que vayamos directamente a lo importante, lamento matar a Shisui. Les juro que es mi personaje favorito de Naruto, siempre he pensado que le faltó más tiempo en escena por así decirlo.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los comentarios:**_

 _ **Azural: Habrá que esperar para ver bien sus secuelas, después de todo, este dic está concentrado en lo que le pasa a Sasuke, así que solo lo que el ve es lo que sabemos, aún no sabemos cómo quedarán sus heridas internas.**_

 _ **Sempai01: No podía dejarte esperando por siempre (¿O si?) No se preocupe que esto no se abandona, aunque tarde 5 años. (Espero no llegar a esos extremos)**_


	5. Aguas tranquilas o estancadas

Mareas en el tiempo

Capítulo 4: Aguas tranquilas o estancadas.

El luto sigue en el clan durante 3 días, en la casa del patriarca, 5.

En ese tiempo, Sasuke no habló mucho, limitándose a asentir o a negar. No tenía ánimos para hacer algo más elaborado. Tenía sentido.

Después de todo, él lo mató. Él mató a Shisui Uchiha, a su primo, al mejor amigo de su hermano.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de ver a Itachi, huía, no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener el secreto, y en cierto modo, no quería hacerlo, quería decirle, quería contarle el verdadero motivo por el que murió Shisui.

Quería pedir perdón.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que mataba en su vida, recordaba perfectamente como mató a Itachi en otro tiempo, en otro lugar. Era un ninja por amor al cielo, sabe lo que es la muerte, vive con ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eso no lo hizo menos doloroso, es decir, por algo eran Uchiha's, nadie amaba ni odiaba como ellos. Eran un clan maldito.

No lloró, no más, no desde que se enteró de la noticia. No tenía el derecho, además, Shisui amaba el clan, amaba su familia, nadie quiere ver a sus seres queridos llorando, por eso, si el mas alla existe, no permitiría que Shisui lo viera así, le debía al menos eso.

Estaba triste, sin duda, pero intentaría ser fuerte, por el mismo, y por su familia, aquella por lo que sacrificó a una persona.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre tuvo una mala costumbre, concentrarse demasiado en sí mismo al pensar en alguna solución para los problemas, hasta el punto de ignorar los alrededores, esa costumbre aparece generalmente cuando estaba molesto, mas, siempre había una condición, debía sentirse seguro, en otras palabras, ese aislamiento del mundo jamás ocurriría en una pelea o fuera de la aldea, pero en su casa, en su cama, relativamente seguro, podía dejarse llevar. Por algún motivo, frente a la tumba de Shisui, también se sintió así, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño en un cementerio, irónico ¿No? No, es más bien tétrico.

Quizá sea por eso que no notó llegar a su club de fans, ignorantes de la muerte, sólo preocupadas de la apariencia, unas Kunoichis aún en formación, ¿Quién podría culparlas? Aún no tienen ni siquiera 10 años, son niñas, niñas a las que se les permite usar kunais, niñas a las que se les entrena para la muerte, niñas a las que se les entrena para la seducción, para la manipulación.

¿Pueden culparlas de interesarse en chicos?

¿No es eso lo que les enseñan?

Aún son niñas, aún no saben la diferencia entre _pretender_ y _ser._ Bueno, en su caso, probablemente no haya mayor diferencia.

— ¡Creo que lo vi por ahí! — Sólo están jugando, no saben la ofensa que presentan sus sucios pies sobre las tumbas, no saben lo irrespetuoso que es para los que visitan a sus difuntos.

Vio a Sakura pretender con ellas, fingiendo buscarlo, fingiendo estar enamoradas, ¿Qué saben ellas del amor? ¿Qué saben de la admiración? Personas como los Hokage's merecen admiración, personas como Shisui merecen admiración, ¿Y él? ¿Ha hecho algo para ser admirado? Claro, además de salvar su clan, no, ese ya no es su logro, es de Shisui.

Las terminó despistando luego de un rato, estarán locas, pero no lo suficiente como para conseguir un milagro.

Al día siguiente, al volver al cementerio, lo recibió una curiosa imagen, Ino junto a Sakura dejando un racimo de flores en la tumba de Shisui. No se acercó de inmediato, sería descortés de su parte interrumpirlas cuando estaban claramente rezando.

Aunque para empezar, no tuviera idea de porque estaban ellas ahí, es decir, ninguna conocía a Shisui, no más allá de las historias que cuenta la aldea, historias que hablaban sobre un héroe que fue degradado como un mísero traidor.

— Vamos — Al darse vuelta para irse, lo vieron, pero por primera vez, no chillaron en su busca, si no que hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Eso solo dejó una sensación de ahogo en su estómago, como un nudo, una presión que no estaba, y de la cual no sabía su origen, no se sentía bien, pero tampoco del todo mal.

Tardaría un par de años en notar que era una sensación de consuelo.

La gente suele rechazar la lastima, casi siempre con una frase simple "¡No necesito tu lastima!" La mayoría de las veces, esas personas son las que más la necesitan. Hay momentos en que simplemente, necesitas que te traten con consideración, no es necesario que te vean con pena, pero sí algo de gentileza, el problema, radica principalmente, en que ya nadie sabe consolar ¿Qué está bien decir? ¿Qué está mal? Suele empeorar.

Para consolar, no se necesita decir "Siento tu dolor, ¿Estás bien?" Hacer eso, solo da rabia y recuerda el motivo del dolor, da una imagen de subestimar el dolor ajeno, no, lo que la gente desolada necesita es otra cosa, no necesitan un abrazo, no necesitan un hombro en el que llorar, sí no que se actúe con normalidad, mas, con gentileza, darle el espacio para aceptar la realidad no desligándolo de ella, como lo que han hecho ellas.

No han dicho, lamento tu perdida, ni siquiera se han acercado a él, e incluso, si él no hubiera llegado al momento en que ellas se iban, ni siquiera se habría enterado que estuvieron allí. Había algo de normalidad allí, era común que se le rinda tributo a los muertos, era una acción que habría pasado sí o sí, con o sin intervención.

A pesar de ello, no era algo del todo normal, y eso le daba el aire de consuelo, era simple, ninguna de ellas había conocido a Shisui, ninguna tenía motivos para ir, pero fueron, ¿Por qué? Por él, fueron para acompañar en el dolor, solo un gesto de consideración del que no se esperaba un destinatario, consideración pura, sin espera de una recompensa, sin espera de una respuesta, no hecho en base a los modales o a lo que se esperaba de ellas, hecho solo porque les dio la gana. Esos son los gestos de consuelo, los que se hacen desde lejos, y nacen a causa de anhelar calmar un poco el alma del más afectado.

Si funcionó o no, ninguno lo supo en el momento.

Ahora, también están los descarados, que ignoran todo, no se muestran para nada afectados por una noticia, ni piensan en cómo afecta a los demás, a ellos también se les critica, sobre todo con oraciones como: "Insensible" "¿Cómo puedes vivir tranquilo cuando acaba de pasar?" Lo que es irónico, porque si no quieren lastima, eso es lo que pasaría, es lo que usualmente se pide, se pide, se obtiene, y aún así se enojan.

— Sasuke, ¿Quieres jugar? — El único lo suficientemente desconsiderado es uno, y lamentablemente, con él no se puede enojar.

— Naruto, ¿Qué sucede? — Naruto suele ser desconsiderado, pero no se le puede culpar, probablemente ni siquiera sepa que es lo que ha sucedido con respecto a Shisui.

— Nada, solo te ves muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Rabioso; sí, luces como los perros cuando les tiran una piedra, apaleado y rabioso, pensé que sería mejor distraerte — Sasuke no sabía si estar sorprendido porque notó el ambiente, o porque conociera la palabra "apaleado"

— ¿Qué tienes en mente — Tal vez tuviera razón, necesitaba distraerse.

— La verdad, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos —

— Idiota — Después de todo, seguían hablando de Naruto.

— ¡Oye! De cualquier modo, sigueme, puede que esto te guste — Sasuke intuía que lo que sea que Naruto considerara que le podría gustar, no sería así en absoluto.

Para variar, se equivocó, sí, tal cual como lo leyeron, el gran Sasuke Uchiha se equivocó. Para que vean que los milagros existen.

Aunque, ¿Quién lo puede culpar? Considerando la personalidad de Naruto, habría sido de esperar que lo hubiera arrastrado hacia alguna locura, la suerte quiso que no fuera así, lo que pasaba por la cabeza rubia de su amigo era otra cosa, algo mucho más simple, sentarse en el monte donde estaban las caras de los antiguos Hokages.

— Shikamaru dice que en estos casos es bueno sentarse y pensar, pero a mí no me gusta observar las nubes, es muy aburrido, así que, cuando quiero paz, suelo venir aquí, es tranquilo y se ve la aldea — Ha visto ese paisaje miles de veces, nunca lo cambiaría, por nada en el mundo, a veces, cuando lo veía, lo odiaba, a veces, lo amaba, siempre ha tenido sentimientos contradictorios con Konoha, pero siempre hay uno que ha primado: La sensación de hogar.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — No es que se quejará.

— Si no te gusta, podemos hacer otra cosa, pero, pensé que querrías estar tranquilo — Asintió como respuesta.

Mirar la aldea, la hace sentir más viva que estar dentro, porque desde allí arriba se ven las personas tan pequeñas, tan delicadas, la altura no permite escuchar nada de lo que sucede allí, pero eso solo le da una visión más pura, no hay ruido, pero sabe que está llena de gritos de los vendedores, de ladridos de los perros ninja, y peleas en los campos de entrenamiento; viendo las personas desde allí, se veían sumamente inofensivas, piensa, que incluso podría llegar a apreciarlas, viéndolas de lejos, puede olvidar el dolor que provocan, lo mucho que las odia, podría decirse, que podría perdonarlas solo por existir, después de todo, Shisui e Itachi las apreciaban tanto como para morir por ellas. Ellos amaban la aldea, ellos que formaban el clan Uchiha, amaban la vida, en toda la historia ninja, ha habido esa constante, Madara y Hashirama, amaban la aldea, pensando en ello, Sasuke cree, que puede igualmente puede llegar a amarla.

— ¡Mira! En ese punto está el barrio Uchiha ¿Cuál es tu casa? — ¿Era bueno para su salud mental decirle a una persona hiperactiva, donde quedaba su hogar? No.

— No se ve desde aquí — Una pequeña mentira piadosa, no hace daño ¿No?

— Mentiroso — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo sabes que miente?

— Por cierto, Naruto — Mejor desviar la conversación.

— ¿Que? — No sacas nada desviando la mirada, ¿Sabes?

— Gracias — Has ayudado a su enferma mente más de alguna vez.

— De algún modo, cuando lo dices tu, da repelús — ¿Ah? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— No quiero oír eso de ti — Aun así, es extraño, no debería conocer palabras complicadas, no aún, muy mal lector como para haber encontrado esa palabra en un libro, muy solitario como para que alguien se la enseñara.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que empezó el atardecer, y el frío calaba los huesos, de alguna manera, terminó mucho más relajado que cuando empezó ese día, más despejado, más de lo que recuerda haber estado alguna vez.

La vuelta a su hogar, tuvo una sorpresa, una desagradable, se encontró a "Tobi" cara a cara.

— Obito — Se le escapó, fue un acto involuntario, un reflejo producto de la sorpresa, pero eso bastó para alarmar en demasía al mencionado.

— Esto es una sorpresa, eres el hermano de Itachi ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde has oído ese nombre? — Era peligroso, estaba en desventaja sin duda alguna, sus reservas de chakra más reducidas de lo que le gustaría, y en su bolso ninja solo contaba con shurikens y kunais, y una bomba de humo, podría intentar sorprenderlo y distraerlo para huir, pero con el Sharingan como rival, sería muy difícil que algo de eso funcionara, de modo, que para salir ileso, solo podía contar con un milagro, o una elocuencia muy producida. — ¿No responderás? Bueno, no importa, solo debo matarte para que el secreto no se expanda. — Señal para huir.

Lanzó la bomba de humo junto a un kunai, un intento patético de huir, pero es lo que tenía a mano, y tampoco era como sí se dejará asesinar tranquilamente, estaban cerca del barrio Uchiha, con algo de suerte, alguien escucharía el alboroto y lo salvaría, o al menos distraería a Obito el tiempo suficiente como para que llegarán refuerzos, fuera como fuera, necesitaba llamar la atención.

No esperó que su rescatista, fuera Itachi. Con un jutsu de fuego llegó y lo salvó. Como una damisela en peligro

— ¿Estás bien Sasuke? — Una mano en su bolso ninja, dispuesto a sacar una herramienta de ser necesario.

— Sí — Por el momento

— Entonces, huye, y busca ayuda — ¿A quién le puede pedir ayuda?

Aún así corrió, le aviso a todo aquel con el que se todo, ancianos, niños o adultos, si no eran capaces de luchar, bien podrían correr la voz de un intruso en Konoha, corrió; entró a su casa gritando pidiendo ayuda.

— Espera dentro, y no abras la puerta, no importa quien sea, volveremos con tu hermano — Ambos padres corrieron, no es que no confiaran en que Itachi podría vencer al infiltrado, pero el hecho de que logrará entrar a la aldea y pasar desapercibido era grave, lo necesitaban con vida, y sacarle información lo más pronto posible, además, deben comprobar que no tuviera aliados, por lo tanto, la aldea entraba en alarma. Sobretodo, porque entró por un sector cercano al barrio Uchiha, lo cual era una directa ofensa, el clan no dejaría las cosas así.

Sasuke rogaba porque esta vez lograrán detenerlo cuando aún no hacía un mayor daño, era un enemigo formidable, pero no invencible.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, y no regresaba nadie, lo que sin duda le preocupaba en demasía, Obito se las arregló antes para iniciar una guerra ninja, no le sorprendería que logrará sortear a todos los ninjas que lo persiguieran.

Tan nervioso estaba que se sorprendió con el sonido de su puerta ser abierta, se sorprendió aún más al ver que su invitado no deseado era Naruto.

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! ¿No sabes que la aldea está en alarma? — Además, no le dijo dónde vivía, ¿Cómo llego?

— ¡No importa! ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Ahora! — Tan alterado, cansado y sucio como lo vio, supo que era serio.

No dudo en seguirlo, salieron de la casa corriendo, a lo lejos, se veían destellos, tal vez por el uso de Raiton, o de Katon, solo estaba seguro de que era algo demasiado luminoso. Mientras más cerca estaban de la zona, más notaba el olor a cenizas, sólo cuando chocó contra un cuerpo inerte, supo lo que ocurría: Una masacre.

Llegaron tarde, en el lugar, solo quedaba Itachi, en el centro de la pila de cadáveres, todos y cada uno con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

— ¿Para qué viniste? — Itachi no lo miraba, pero Sasuke sabía que le hablaba a él.

— Para cambiar las cosas — O esa era la idea.

— ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? Eres débil, no pudiste proteger ni a tu propia familia — No ha visto los cadáveres, pero el ojo que sostiene en la mano derecha, está seguro, pertenece a su padre o a su madre.

— ¡Cambiaré el futuro! — No puede creer que haya fracasado, de nuevo, ¿Por qué? No quiere esto, no quiere, no quiere, no quiere, ¡No quiere! Escucha el leve murmullo de Naruto, el que suena sospechosamente, a "Tus ojos..." Los que por cierto arden.

— Cambiar las cosas no siempre es bueno — ¿A quién le importa eso? Puede que aún quede alguien vivo, puede que en ese minuto, se estén desangrando, pero aún no es del todo tarde, aún puede salvar aunque sea una alma.

— ¿Aunque quiera salvar mi clan? — Tú clan Itachi, tú familia.

— Sobre todo porque quieres salvar tú clan — Hablas como si no pertenecieras a él

— ¿Por qué? — ¿Por qué hablas así? ¡Son tú familia! ¡Ya no planeaban un golpe de estado! ¡No había necesidad de todo esto!

— Porque el clan Uchiha esta maldito — No, no lo está, solo deben aprender a amar.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Ya no iba a haber golpe de estado? Entonces ¿¡Por qué?! — Los ojos llenos de furia de Itachi lo enfrentaron.

— ¡Porque están malditos! ¡Ellos incriminaron a Shisui! Envidia, o temor, lo usaron para limpiar su imagen, y luego se deshicieron de él, ¡Era imposible que Shisui traicionara la aldea! No sé como te enteraste del golpe de estado, pero eso ya no importa, creí que el clan amaba a sus miembros, entonces ¿Por qué murió Shisui? — Por mí culpa

— Te equivocas Itachi, a Shisui no lo mató el clan — Lo mato su propio amor.

— No importa lo que digas, eres un niño, no entiendes lo que sucede, la decisión está tomada — Sasuke no sabe qué cara es la que ve su hermano al mirarlo a los ojos, pero algo cambia en su expresión como respuesta — ¿Me odias? — Jamás podrías, no de nuevo — Entonces, ven a matarme, con unos ojos como los míos —

Un último regalo antes de irse, lanzo su espada, la misma que uso como Anbu, al pecho de Naruto, quién de momento solo se había quedado observando; posiblemente atravesó un pulmón.

— Te recomendaría conseguirte mejores amigos, él va a morir, si no muere ahora, morirá por el plan de Madara, además, el es parte de la razón por la que mataron a Shisui, no merece vivir — Desapareció en la noche.

¿Y Sasuke? Lloraba y gritaba, presionaba la herida de Naruto, intentando detener la hemorragia, rogaba por ayuda, tenía que vivir, tenía que hacerlo ¡No pudo hacer nada! ¡De nuevo! A pesar de saberlo… ¡Pudo evitarlo! Mató a Shisui, hizo sufrir a Naruto solo para salvar su clan, ¿Qué ganó? ¡Nada cambio!

Aunque en realidad sí lo hizo, consiguió que Itachi Uchiha, uno de los pocos Uchiha que se habian salvado de la maldición de odio, la obtuviera. Consiguió que lastimarán a Naruto, no solo psicológicamente, sino que también fisicamente.

Dios, ¿Qué había hecho?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holi~**_

 _ **Debe haber quien me odie en estos momentos, pero bueno.**_

 _ **Se que ahora pareciera que deje todo como en un principio, pero recuerden el efecto mariposa~.**_

 _ **Asural: Respecto a todo lo que dijiste en tu comentario: Perdón, como vemos, Sasuke no podrá hablar con su hermano, al menos por ahora.**_

 _ **Flemy Speeddraw: Te juro qué no quería matarlo, te lo juró, con mi alma si quieres, pero era necesario que Shisui muriera. Debió darte una pista el que no lo tuviera como un personaje "importante" por así decirlo, pero te juro que si fuera por mi, Shisui viviría eternamente. Algún día haré un fic sólo para él. Con respecto a Konoha, son muy, muuuuuuy hipócritas, y es algo que se irá desarrollando, con Hinata… es parte de mi efecto mariposa podría decirse.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora.**_

 _ **Se despide una muy deprimida autora.**_

 _ **Ciao ciao~**_


	6. Punto de congelación

Mareas en el tiempo

Capítulo 5: Punto de congelación.

Pasaron años, como era de esperar.

Llegó el momento de su graduación, y Sasuke estaba nervioso. Hace años que no habla con Naruto, más precisamente, desde esa noche hace años en que resultó lastimado.

Hasta ese día, aún no sabe cual es el motivo por el que Naruto lo fue a visitar, ni siquiera esta seguro de como obtuvo la dirección de su casa, esta seguro jamás se la dio. Pero se sentía tan culpable de lo sucedido que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Al menos tiene unos pocos consuelos, su madre sobrevivió; estaba moribunda cuando la llevaron al hospital, lograron salvarle la vida, no así, su capacidad para caminar; una silla de ruedas será su compañera para toda la vida.

Otro consuelo, es que el ataque esta vez no fue planeado con antelación, esta vez fue espontáneo producto de la presencia de Obito, en otras palabras, no había un objetivo claro, Itachi se dedicó a atacar a quien estuviera cerca, pero él no los busco.

La consecuencia, la muerte inevitable de los adultos del clan Uchiha, y otros ninja sin importancia.

Sasuke no tiene dudas de que esta vez murió más gente que en la ocasión anterior, pero sobrevivieron algunos niños Uchiha, una minoría, alrededor de 10 niños que actualmente rondan entre lo años.

Habían más, pero por la incapacidad del clan de protegerse a sí mismo, algunos ninjas renegados, u otros ninjas en misiones encubiertas los secuestraron para investigar el Sharingan, puede que sigan vivos, puede que murieran hace mucho.

Otros, frente a la realidad, tomaron una decisión que no es digna de ningún ninja, una decisión que por desgracia son muchos los que la escogen, la misma elección que tomó el padre de Hakate Kakashi, el colmillo blanco.

El clan, reducido a 12 personas (O 14 si se cuenta a Obito e Itachi) ha quedado en ruinas, su madre, por ser la mayor, tomando el mando, en su débil condición se ha convertido en la madre de todos esos niños, todos viven juntos, con pesadillas y heridas que tardarán años en sanar, si es que lo hacen.

Siendo sincero, Sasuke ni siquiera sabe sus nombres, algunos de ellos lo odian, lo culpan de abandonar a sus padres ante las manos de ese asesino, de su hermano. Otros no lo hacen; Sasuke casi preferiría que lo hicieran, la culpa al verlos es mucha, por fortuna, la mayoría va a la academia, nunca se encuentran, nunca hablan.

Es curioso, no los conoce aunque vivan en su misma casa, pero los ama con toda su alma, son parte de la razón por la que puede pensar, algo bueno tiene que haber hecho, o ellos no estarían ahí.

— Mira, es Sasuke Uchiha — Oh, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Viva!

— ¿El que despertó el Sharingan? — Ojalá jamás lo hubiera obtenido.

— Shh… ¿Qué harás si te escucha? — Nada

Un logro parecido al de su hermano, despertar el Sharingan a temprana edad. Digno de un clan maldito.

Otro motivo para ser amado en la academia, y con expectativas por parte de los adultos.

Otro motivo para estar en la mira de Sakura e Ino. Admiración que le repugna, siempre lo ha hecho, sobretodo ahora, porque sabe que ni Sakura, ni Ino son así, son Kunoichi's respetables, tardará tiempo en resalir ese hecho, pero eventualmente tendrá que suceder.

Caminar por Konoha desde ese incidente es molesto, por eso es que normalmente tiene la tendencia de ir saltando de techo en techo, pero su madre le ha pedido que al menos hoy, intentará ir normalmente a la academia.

Aún no puede creer que realmente haya pasado tanto tiempo.

Además del hecho de no saber qué es lo que ocasionó que Naruto lo fuera a visitar esa noche, hay algo más que lo inquieta, ¿Qué pasará con Konoha? Itachi en su tiempo al unirse a Akatsuki, lo hizo como un espía, pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién cumplirá esa labor? ¿Quién brindará información a Konoha de Akatsuki?

— Vamos a empezar el examen — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos? — La prueba final es Bushin no Jutsu — ¿En serio? ¿Es la misma que hizo en su momento?

No interesaba. Fue a la sala de al lado cuando pronunciaron su nombre, y tal como lo hizo anteriormente, realizó el Jutsu a la perfección. En el turno de Naruto, no tenía dudas, este fracasaría, y por arte de magia, al día siguiente, se le aprobará. Aún no esta seguro de cómo lo consiguió, pero con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que realmente no importaba, lo que hiciera, le funcionó.

Recibió una sorpresa cuando notificaron, a quienes habían aprobado, entre ellos, estaba Naruto.

Algo había cambiado.

En la noche, la aldea entró en alerta por la traición de un profesor de la academia. Algo que cuando él rindió el examen, no había ocurrido ¿Naruto había estado relacionado? No tiene idea, pero es un hecho que ahora Naruto aprobó sin problemas y que el mismo día ocurrió esto. Es sin duda sospechoso.

Por fortuna, los rumores vuelan en Konoha, no tardó en enterarse de lo ocurrido.

— Quién diría que el profesor Mizuki haría esto... — Sí, bueno, ¿Acaso lo conoció? Sasuke lo dudaba

— Seguramente fue influencia del chico zorro, estuvo en la escena del crimen ¿No? — ¿Y qué?

— Pero el profesor Iruka dice que no fue así — ¿Oh? ¿Y qué dice el profesor Iruka?

— El Hokage es muy confiado, Iruka podría estar mintiendo — Claro, claro, porqué es mucho más fácil creer que la culpa es del hijo del cuarto.

— ¿Tú crees? Para mí tiene sentido, nunca vi a Mizuki muy estable, robar el pergamino y culpar a Naruto suena como un buen plan para mí — Digno de un ninja

— No lo sé, parece muy molesto tener que hacer eso — Mmh

— Aún así, se descuido; mira que ir a la casa de Naruto a entregarle el pergamino, pero no comprobar si alguien lo seguía — Eso suena a ser cómplice

— Según lo que dijo Iruka, el zorro no quiso ayudarlo, pero de ser así, ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a ir si no estaba seguro que tendría cooperación? No me convence — A mí tampoco

— ¿No lo escuchaste? Mizuki fue el único que se acercó al niño despues de que este aprobará, seguramente pensó que el chico ayudaría a un amigo, es lo natural ¿No? — Si tan solo fueran amigos...

— Como si el zorro tuviera la capacidad de sentir — Claro que lo hace, más que usted al parecer.

Así que eso pasó, intentó inculpar a Naruto, pero Iruka lo detuvo, suena a algo posible, tatara~.

El resto del día se dedicó a que los graduados se tomaran fotos, luego de eso, Sasuke se dedicó a entrenar, y a pensar cómo actuaría frente a sus compañeros de equipo de nuevo, solo se vio interrumpido por las travesuras de Konohamaru y Naruto; supone, ese es el momento en que se conocen. No importa.

Ahora, el nuevo día presenta un desafío, la reunión explicativa, en otras palabras, inevitablemente tendrá que convivir con Naruto y Sakura. No se sentía preparado, pero tiene que estarlo, es su deber como ninja.

Se sentó, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible, para ser él, casi lo consigue, al menos hasta que escuchó los gritos de Sakura e Ino compitiendo por quién llega primero a la sala, en ese momento supo que su paz estaba arruinada.

La primera en hablar, fue Sakura, y Sasuke supone, que es porque ella lo vio antes que Ino, de otro modo, también habrían competido por quien le hablaba primero, cabe decir, en el proceso empujo a Naruto.

— Buenos días, Sasuke — Pensó en ignorarla, pero decidió que si quería tener una mejor relación con su equipo, lo mejor sería escucharla, por lo que de momento se dignó solo a mirarla. Al parecer, ella lo vio como una buena señal — ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? — Sasuke consideró decirle que sí, de igual modo, Sakura estaría demasiado nerviosa como para hablar. Pero llego Ino; en consecuencia, empezaron a pelear.

— Que molestas — ¿Cuánto tardará Sakura en madurar? Quiere que sea la mujer de la que se enamoró, de momento, solo es un mocosa insoportable.

Por el alboroto, había olvidado algo importante, que solo recordó cuando Naruto se subió a la mesa, y se acercó a su cara. Maldita sea, el beso.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

La molestia en la cara de Naruto era palpable, y por instinto, Sasuke respondió igual, un duelo de miradas, para bien o para mal, seguían siendo rivales. Escuchó de fondo a las chicas reclamarle a Naruto que lo dejara de mirar, no se metan.

Lo positivo, es que, ya que esta vez, estaba prevenido, pudo evitar el beso. Con eso, se ahorro un montón de gritos de los demás.

Al llegar el maestro Iruka, lo vio con vendas, probablemente a causa del incidente con Mizuki, y con ello, se desconectó de la realidad, ya sabe lo que dice de igual modo.

Y con ello, un pensamiento sorpresa lo asaltó, recordó que antes, pensó que grupos de tres lo entorpecería, ahora piensa en cómo hará para evitar que el equipo se desmorone, y más aún, piensa en como evitar cualquier futura tragedia. Con lo sucedido con Shisui decidió que nunca mas le diría a alguien sobre que él sabe el futuro, eso solo traería más preocupaciones a los demás, casi pensó en que lo mejor sería estar solo, pero por experiencia, sabe que esa no es la solución.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡¿Por qué esta un estudiante de primera como yo, en el mismo grupo que un chico como él!? — Sasuke casi había olvidado la primera reacción del equipo al encontrarse, en ese momento, no le tomó importancia. Ahora, puede decir, tal vez sea su culpa, de niños, ahora, le dio esperanzas a Naruto de tener un amigo, y sólo lo utilizó para su clan, y luego lo ignoró, es normal que no lo quiera ver.

Bueno si eso quiere, así será.

— No me retrases, idiota — Tal vez sea lo mejor, mantenerse alejados

— ¿Qué has dicho maldito? — Después de todo, Sasuke tanto en su tiempo, como en el actual, solo le ha traído problemas

— ¿Quieres pelea? Idiota — Mantenerse como rivales, es lo mejor. Aunque le gustaría mejorar la relación de ser posible.

Recordó algo, en la hora de comida, Naruto lo "atacó" para poder acercarse a Sakura, pensó en irse, pero en realidad, estaba aburrido, y también servirá para saber, que tanto a cambiado este Naruto en relación al de su tiempo. Así que se dejó "atacar". Un juego de niños.

Aunque bueno, los amarres de Naruto no eran la gran cosa, soltarse era fácil.

Le sacó una sonrisa, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto. Ahora, era momento de salvar su reputación.

Tenía esperanzas de que la cosa fuera distinta a la última vez, pero ver a Sakura tan feliz, y sonrojada cuando lo vio, supo que todo terminaría de la misma manera.

Hablaba y hablaba esperando por algo que no iba a pasar. Prefirió aclarar el asunto rápido.

— No sé de que estas hablando, quién estuvo contigo, era Naruto transformado, ¿Sabes dónde está? — Su cara de furia, era tal como la recordaba.

— Lo voy a matar, lo único que hace es ser un pesado y tener riñas contigo todo el tiempo. Seguramente es porque tuvo una infancia tan extraña, como no tiene padres, se inventó que era hijo del cuarto Hokage ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Del cuarto! Como si eso fuera posible, siempre esta haciendo cosas egoístas, mis padres me regañarían si hiciese ese tipo de cosas — Recuerda, es tú futura esposa, cálmate, es una niña, no sabe lo que dice, cálmate. — Si estuvieses solo, tus padres no te prestarían tanta atención, por eso es tan egoísta — Si Naruto es egoísta ¿Qué eres tú? Cállate. Acabaste con su paciencia

— La soledad… no puedes compararla con la atención de tus padres — Eso es algo que Sasuke sabe bien.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — No te veas tan impactada Sakura ¿Te molesta el tono en que te hablo? A mí me molesta tu tono al hablar de él.

— Eres pesada — Una molestia.

Vuelve a hablarle cuando hayas madurado.

Al encontrarse con Naruto de nuevo, fue divertido, verlo intentando atacarlo y luego retirarse por el dolor de estómago. Sólo Naruto es así.

Que él no lo sepa, pero Sasuke rió un rato con eso.

Finalmente, llegó el día de "conocer" a el Jounin que estaría a cargo de ellos. Sasuke no sabía si estaba feliz o aterrorizado de ese hecho, por supuesto, a quién le pregunten, no sería capaz de decirlo, su actitud, tan cortante como siempre sirve de salvapantallas.

Llegó a la hora, por supuesto, más por costumbre que por creer que algo podría cambiar. Kakashi siempre llegara tarde mientras viva.

— Si vas a hacerle una trampa, sería mejor que la ocultaras — Ahí está a toda vista, Naruto idiota.

Lo mismo que dijo en su tiempo, pero dicho más bonito.

Cuando Kakashi entró, efectivamente cayó en la trampa, en su momento, había estado incrédulo de que él fuera un Jounin, ahora sabe, desde ese momento, los estaba evaluando.

Por supuesto, al llegar el momento de la presentación, las cosas no cambiaron.

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, hay muchas personas que odio, y muchas que aprecio, tengo una ambición que no tengo intención de dejarla como un sueño, resurgir mi clan, y eliminar a mis enemigos — Como Obito, Madara, Zetsu, Pain, Danzo, etc.

Sabe que se está arriesgando, antes, simplemente habló sobre matar a Itachi, pero la experiencia le ha dicho algo simple.

Lo único que importan, son las personas, odia a muchas, aprecia a otras, su clan está formado por personas, es lo único que vale la pena en esta vida.

A la mañana siguiente, tomó un buen desayuno, no se iba a arriesgar a que por casualidad las cosas terminarán como la última vez y terminará sin comer. Él aprecia su alimentación, muchas gracias.

Eran las 5 a.m., muy temprano para que cualquiera del clan estuviera despierto, así que cocinó para todos, y dejó la comida en el refrigerador para que simplemente la calentarán, no quería que su madre se sobre-esforzará, por muy ninja que sea, sigue siendo humana, y como humana, en su condición, no debe esforzarse, por desgracia, ella es muy atenta con los niños, y le encanta cocinar, cuando puede, evita que lo haga, pero no siempre lo consigue, ella suele levantarse solo con ese propósito después de todo.

Como era de esperar, Kakashi llegó tarde, y explicó las instrucciones.

Antes de que Naruto atacará a Kakashi, Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de su chaleco, y lo arrastró al arbusto, Sakura, los siguió solo por el impulso de estar cerca de él, no es que sea muy sorprendente.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Oye! — ¡Deja de patalear! Por favor, que estoy haciendo esto por ti.

— ¡Cállate y escucha! — Sorprendentemente, para ser un idiota, Naruto se quedó quieto.

— ¿Sasuke? — ¿Por qué lo miran así? No sean tan incrédulos, Sakura, Naruto

— Miren, esto es simple, hay 2 cascabeles, nos ayudaremos ¿De acuerdo? — No digas nada Naruto — Esto no es una competencia, mantengan la calma — La incentiva, sí, pero no es el objetivo — Naruto, tú quieres que Sakura apruebe ¿No? — Tuvo un asentimiento de él, y un sonrojo de ella, probablemente en su imaginación piensa que él se preocupa por ella. — Sakura, ¿Quieres que yo apruebe no? — Obtuvo también un asentimiento de ella. — Entonces vamos a cooperar — Estamos obligados a ello.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Algo increíble de Naruto, es que no se preocupa por él mismo, sí, obtuvo motivos para que el coopere por Sakura, y que ella coopere por él mismo, pero nada aseguraba que Naruto aprobará, que poco sentido de autopreservación, o quizás demasiada amabilidad.

— Sakura, retrocede, se nuestro soporte, cuando veas oportunidad, lanza shurikens a Kakashi — Otra manera de decir "Eres un estorbo, retrocede y distraelo" — Naruto, usa Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para intentar tocar los cascabeles, usaré Katon para mantenerlo ocupado — Después de todo, no pueden demostrar mucho nivel, son genins, sería sospechoso que usará Jutsus mas avanzados — Si por casualidad consigues obtener un cascabel, dáselo a Sakura, en ese momento, ella tiene que correr para protegerlo, probablemente Kakashi intentará quitarselo — O mandará un perro ninja, lo que ocurra dará igual.

— ¿Y después? — El azar

— Después cooperamos para obtener el otro cascabel, no te meteras en mi camino, y yo no me meteré en el tuyo ¿Trato? — Como si ese plan fuera a resultar

— Trato — Ja, todo sea por Sakura ¿No?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holi~**_

 _ **Forma de resumir los primeros 4 cap de Naruto en uno.**_

 _ **Presten atención a los detalles que estos formarán el futuro.**_

 _ **Tengo sueño así que rápido no mah.**_

 _ **Ah, empezaré a responder por mensaje privado a los review's salvo los sin cuenta. Creo que debí hacer eso desde el principio.**_

 _ **Se que la cosa va lenta. Pero recuerden, la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia.**_

 _ **Eso, ciao~ciao.**_


	7. Al fondo del océano

Mareas en el tiempo

Capítulo 6: Al fondo del océano

En el momento en que estuvieron en posiciones para atacar a Kakashi, sucedió, tal como pensó que pasaría.

— Aprobaron — Tanto Sakura como Naruto mostraron una cara impresionada al tener detrás de ellos un clon de Kakashi con un ojito feliz.

— ¿Eh? — La verdad era obvio que pasaría.

Después de todo, esta prueba no trata de la fuerza, trata de la confianza en sus compañeros, del trabajo en equipo en sí, y el hecho es que iban a hacerlo, y ciertamente, Kakashi no es de aquellos que hagan trabajo extra, le bastaba con saber que ellos trabajarían por el bien de alguien más.

— Por sus rostros impresionados puedo deducir que solo uno de ustedes dedujo de que trataba esto... — Falso, si no hubiera pasado antes por esto, Sasuke no habría tenido idea de lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué quiere decir sensei? — Inocente Sakura, se supone que tú eres la inteligente de este equipo, dedúcelo.

— Trabajo en equipo — Sasuke, no interrumpas al sensei.

— Correcto — No te veas tan confundido con esa respuesta Naruto.

— Pero — Infaltable queja — Pero, eso es extraño — ¿Por qué los pone a todos unos contra otros?

— Cierto, si ese era el objetivo, ¿Por qué había 2 cascabeles? — ¿Para provocar lo contrario será? Viva el sarcasmo.

— No me refiero a eso — ¿Oh? ¿Entonces a qué te refieres bola de energía? — Quiero decir, ¿No es lo normal? Poner a los compañeros de equipo antes que uno... — Escuchaste eso del tercer Hokage ¿No?

— Entonces, ¿Qué va primero Naruto? ¿La misión o los compañeros de equipo? — ¿Qué será?

— Eso es fácil, la misión — Respuesta equivocada Sakura.

— Así es como pensaría cualquier ninja pero sabes... — Oh, aquí viene la famosa frase — En el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria — ¿Qué pensará Kakashi cada vez que dice eso?

¿Pensará en Obito? ¿En Rin? ¿Minato? ¿Recordará cómo le cayó una roca destrozando el cuerpo de su amigo? ¿Recordará como Rin se atravesó frente a un Chidori? ¿Recordará los buenos o los malos momentos? ¿Recordará como Kushina iba a dejarles comida en los entrenamientos? ¿Recordará algo de ello? ¿O simplemente tendrá la mente en blanco como un sistema de defensa?

Sasuke sabía que todo había resultado bien, pero algo le pareció extraño, algo de ello no le gustaba, solo cuando hicieran su primera misión clase C que resultó tener una categoría más alta se daría cuenta.

De los demonios que había liberado.

A la semana de haber estado haciendo misiones clase D, Sasuke descubrió algo.

No eran un equipo, Sakura aún pensaba en Naruto como una molestia, Kakashi aún los veía anhelando algo lejano, y aunque Sasuke veía a Naruto como siempre, lo sintió más distante, tardó en notarlo, resulta que Naruto es un buen actor cuando gusta, pero lo notó de repente, Naruto no quería quedarse solo con él bajo ningún concepto.

Naruto se sentía incómodo con _él_. Por supuesto, pueden haber varios motivos para ello, pero Sasuke apostaba, que la razón que fuera, la había provocado él mismo, después de todo, todo lo que sea distinto a su tiempo, es a causa suya.

— Sasuke ¿Tienes un momento? — Kakashi ¿Qué haces siguiéndolo a su casa?

— Ya te dije que no, piérdete — Mirándolo objetivamente, Sasuke no debería tratar así a su sensei, lo sabía, pero después de estar una hora corriendo por la aldea, huyendo de él, la misma pregunta una y otra vez ya lo cansaba.

— Vamos, solo por un momento — ¿Para qué?

— ¿Qué quieres? — Sasuke no quería ceder, quería o ir a entrenar en algún sitio, o ir a su casa y ayudar a su madre, tiene que aprovechar mientras los pocos sobrevivientes no están en casa, no soporta ver sus caras, se siente responsable de la muertes de sus familiares, y con razón, él podía evitarlas.

— Ahí está, esa mirada, apuesto que estabas pensando algo desagradable ¿Verdad? — ¿Algo como en aquellos que han muerto por su culpa?

— Al punto — Que no tenemos todo el día.

— ¿Sabes? Conocí a Itachi. Era una buena persona — ¿Te crees que no lo sabe?

— No hables de él — No cuando su recuerdo está manchado en sangre

— Todos lo creen un asesino despiadado, pero yo creo que algo tiene que haber pasado, de casualidad ¿No sabrás algo? — ¿Saber "algo"? ¡Lo sabe todo!

— Asesinó a una gran cantidad del clan y a varios ninjas de la aldea ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? — No digas nada, no explotes, no hagas una escena, no te delates.

— Sí, pero eso a ti realmente no te importa ¿Cierto? Es tu hermano y lo amas igual — Es un asesino.

— ¿Qué relación tiene con tu pregunta? — Kakashi, sabes que estás tocando uno de sus puntos sensibles ¿No? Es como si a ti te hablarán de tu padre, te daría rabia o melancolía, como tanto tiempo atrás, decidiste odiarlo por romper las reglas y suicidarse, deberías ser capaz de tener empatía con esta alma rencorosa.

— Si lo amas, si no lo odias, entonces ¿A qué se debe esa mirada oscura? — ¿Por qué te ves como si tuvieras la maldición de odio?

— Perdí a mi familia, ¿No es suficiente? — Corrección, viste morir a tu familia, no una, sino 2 veces, y esta vez, pudiste evitarlo, por lo tanto es una mezcla entre frustración y odio a sí mismo.

— Sasuke, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en quienes fallecieron aquel día? — Todos los días de su vida — Y no me refiero a los miembros del clan Uchiha — A los ninjas y civiles de la aldea, aquellos que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar cerca esa noche, aquellos que querían proteger a sus familias.

— Sí — ¿Quién no lo haría?

— ¿Sabías que uno de los fallecidos fue el padre de Sakura? — Espera ¿Qué?

— Creí que Sakura no venía de una familia de ninjas — ¿Creías? Es tu esposa, corrijo, era tu esposa, ¿No lo sabes?

— Así es, pero entre los enredos de esa noche, hubieron más víctimas, no solo ninjas — Eso…

— No pudo ser Itachi, tiene que haber sido... — Detente ahí Sasuke, sé que eres muy sensible, pero no puedes dejarte llevar, no puedes hacerlo, no puedes decirlo.

— No entres en negación — ¿Por qué no? ¿No tiene el derecho?

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — ¿Cuál era la necesidad de perseguirlo por todos lados?

— Porque por el motivo que sea, no pareces tenerle mucha paciencia a Sakura, y son un equipo, no puedo permitir eso — Porque verla le recuerda que esa es una chica consentida que no tiene idea de lo que es ser una ninja.

— A Naruto lo trato igual — ¿En serio?

— Ese es el asunto, por algún motivo actúas con él tosco y distante… o al menos eso quieres aparentar, pero le tienes miedo — ¿A Naruto? De ningún modo.

— Es tu imaginación — Deja las drogas Kakashi estás viendo cosas que no son.

— Tal vez me exprese mal, no es que tengas miedo de él, sino de estar cerca de él — Estás loco.

— Repito, estás viendo cosas que no son, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer — ¿Cómo qué?

— Como gustes, no digas que no te lo advertí — ¿Qué acabas de advertir exactamente Kakashi?

Sasuke no lo supo, pero el Jounin suspiro resignado.

Kakashi se proyecta en él.

De alguna manera, el tiempo pasó sin mayor cambio, casi podía acostumbrarse a una rutina, ir a encontrar un gato perdido, cocinar junto a su madre, esquivar a las personas, entrenar, etc.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando paso, pero llego el día de la misión en que se enfrentarían a Zabuza.

Apenas el Hokage anunció la misión, Sasuke entro en un dilema consigo mismo, ¿Debería cambiar este suceso o dejarlo tal cual? La muerte de Zabuza y Haku si es sincero nunca le llegó demasiado fuerte en el corazón, había visto muerte de primera mano desde antes, él estaba preparado mentalmente para ese suceso, esta misión podría decirse fue el inicio de su amistad con Naruto, la primera vez que demostraron preocupación el uno por el otro, y esa misión le abrió los ojos a Sakura respecto a lo que significaba ser un ninja, esa misión fue el inicio de sus caminos ninjas pero…

¿Valdría eso la muerte de dos ninjas?

Sasuke no mentira, para él, lo primero es su equipo, si es necesario asesinara a quien sea, pero, ¿Podría traer más beneficios que penurias salvarlos?

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Inevitablemente, salió de su casa pensativo ese día, y por supuesto Sakura lo notó.

Ignoró las quejas del anciano que debía construir su maldito puente, y miraba a todos detenidamente, notando diferencias con su tiempo, con la historia que él conocía, Kakashi aunque asentía de vez en cuando a lo que el cliente decía, claramente estaba más concentrado en lo que su tan querido libro pornográfico le decía, eso no era para nada raro, no, los que eran "extraños" eran Sakura y Naruto. Sakura iba jugando con un shuriken mientras caminaba, hecho no tan relevante por sí solo, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta, ahora que prestaba atención mientras analizaba sus opciones, lo notó; las manos de ella, estaban heridas; llenas de callos, heridas antiguas, y Sasuke cayó en la cuenta.

Por supuesto la muerte de su padre debe haberla afectado.

Y recordó, cómo se quejaba que si Naruto tuviera padres, lo regañarían y por eso llamaba la atención, y le llegó como un golpe, Sakura hace mucho que había madurado, simplemente, como un mecanismo de defensa actúa así. No queriendo confiar en Ino, finge estar enamorada, un mecanismo de defensa; no queriendo reconocerse como una igual a Naruto, lo trata pésimo.

Y con respecto a él…

Dios, como fue tan idiota.

Sakura ni siquiera finge estar enamorada para estar distanciada de la que fue su amiga, Sakura ya no es la niña que conoció en su tiempo, ahora entiende porque Kakashi se lo dijo.

Sakura quiere venganza.

Y por supuesto para conseguirla, debe estar cerca de la persona que puede ayudarla.

Sakura finge estar enamorada, finge su idiotez para estar cerca suyo, aun cuando estar cerca debe causarle náuseas al pensar en estar al lado del hermano del asesino de su padre. Todo en pos de un plan mucho mayor.

Sasuke no solo le ha arruinado la vida a su mejor amigo, sino que destruyó la cordura de la que fue (¿O será?) Su esposa.

Repasando lo sucedido, nota que debió darse cuenta antes, ella casi nunca actuó como enamorada estando sola, siempre alguien observando, y cuando estaban solos, ella era desagradable aunque intentaba acercarse, ahora puede notar que algunas de las veces que la vio a los ojos en el pasado y creyó ver amor, era en realidad un frío y poderoso odio, no era como el suyo que consumía y ardía a viva voz, el de ella se congelaba y controlaba, agrietándose un poco cada vez.

Ella no lo amaba, ella lo odiaba.

Y ese descubrimiento fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para distraerlo del ataque de unos cuantos ninjas, se concentró tanto en Zabuza, en Haku, en Sakura, que olvidó que antes de que ocurrieran estos hechos primero se encontraban con unos ninjas.

El resto ocurrió casi igual que la primera vez.

Salvo con una diferencia, Naruto nunca resultó herido esta vez.

Es decir, sí, se quedó congelado, sí, no se defendió, pero Sakura lanzó un kunai evitando el daño. Viéndolo objetivamente no sirvió de mucho ya que Naruto para despabilarse, de igual modo se hizo daño. Pero ahí hubo una diferencia.

Y Sasuke nuevamente notó algo más, por cada día que pasa, Naruto está más silencioso, recién lo nota, pero cada vez se retrae más en sí mismo, y Sasuke piensa en lo que le dijo Kakashi nuevamente solo para descubrir que sí, Kakashi estaba equivocado, Sasuke no tenía miedo de Naruto, Sasuke le tenía un pánico atroz.

Se siente tan culpable por arruinarle la niñez que inconscientemente, lo trata más delicado, se preocupa extra por él, no lo trata de la misma forma arisca de siempre, y Naruto reacciona ante ello, pasó toda su vida intentando comprender a las personas que lo odiaban y las que lo admiraban, nota cuando algo está extraño, y eso lo lleva a ser receloso con él, esperando que Sasuke alguna vez lo vuelva a tratar como un rival, no como un amigo o un hermano, no quiere su protección, quiere peleas, quiere una amistad sincera no atada a un hecho pasado, que es lo que Sasuke da.

Y el niño Uchiha nota, que es él quien está destruyendo su equipo.

Y el pago es simple, no estaban listos para enfrentarse a Zabuza.

No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, cuando Zabuza encerró a Kakashi en su esfera de agua, no hubo trabajo en equipo, no hubo planes maestros ni shurikens, como consecuencia Kakashi se desmayó y Zabuza lo secuestró.

Esto no quiere decir que fueran completamente inútiles, él tenía un repertorio de jutsus más amplio, Sakura tenía una habilidad de Taijitsu más desarrollada y Naruto… Sasuke vio luz, no sabe que paso, se deslumbró y de algún modo, Zabuza estaba herido en el estómago, lo que lo llevó a irse con Haku sin lograr asesinar a su objetivo, se fueron, proponiendo un intercambio simple:

Kakashi por el carpintero.

¿Simple no?

Sasuke debió notar que sus preocupaciones fueron inútiles, no debía preocuparse por ver si dejaba el mundo ser o cambiar los sucesos, debería pensar en cómo solucionará todo el presente para que no se descarrile más de lo que ya ha hecho, el ya debería saber que sus acciones tienen consecuencias.

Más de alguna ya ha tenido una víctima fatal.

Él debe averiguar cómo arreglar aquello que está roto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Gran pregunta Naruto

— Contactar con Konoha por supuesto — Esa es la solución más inteligente Sakura, son genins, no tienen la habilidad para cumplir una misión de este grado.

— Pero, Kakashi… — No podemos dejarlo allí.

— Lo salvaremos — No importa cómo.

— ¿Eh? — Lo escuchaste Sakura, no te hagas la inocente, tu pequeño Sasuke, aquel que quieres matar, se preocupa por las personas.

— Lo salvaremos porque en el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria, ¿Cierto? — Naruto sonrió como el sol, Sasuke piensa que tomo la decision correcta.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? — No está seguro de cómo, pero los tres están juntos, y le están dando el derecho a escoger lo que sucederá, _un líder._

— Completaremos la misión, no somos rivales para un Jounin, pero nuestro objetivo no es su derrota, nuestro objetivo es mantener a nuestro cliente a salvo hasta que complete el puente, y Kakashi es un Jounin, estaba inconsciente, y no dudo que de alguna manera sellen su chakra o lo mantengan inconsciente, pero como Jounin tiene que tener alguna técnica que le permita escapar, si para cuando Zabuza nos ataque, Kakashi no ha vuelto, cuando ocurra el ataque, Sakura huirá protegiendo a nuestro cliente, distraeré a Zabuza, y Naruto vencerá a el acompañante de Zabuza, esto es importante, porque podremos hacer un intercambio, si no lo vencemos, habremos fracasado ¿Entienden? — En más de un sentido.

— ¡Sí! —

Si vencer a un Jounin fuera tan fácil, no se derramaría tanta sangre en el mundo. Y eso es algo que Sasuke sabe, él le habrá dicho todo eso a sus compañeros, pero su plan es un poco distinto. Después de todo ese plan tiene un pequeño gran fallo, si matan a Kakashi antes de vencer a Haku, están muertos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Después de siglos, sigo viva, ¿Que cosas no? Les tengo una noticia, si, el motivo por el que tarde siglos, entre a la U, así que muero :c si de por sí mis actualizaciones tardan siglos, multipliquen esa tardarse en 1000 y me tendrán. Ayuda, mañana tengo test, debería estar estudiando 3 y me echare un ramo por ser estúpida, otro por abandonarlo intentando salvar el ramo que me echare por estúpida, y el otro por que puedo. Ayuda, mi trimestre termina en una semana. Kill me please.**_

 _ **Ya dejando de lamentarme, eso pos, chic s piensen bien a que quieren dedicarle su vida :C**_

 _ **Eso, ciao ciao~**_


	8. Olas vagabundas

Mareas en el tiempo

Capítulo 8: Olas vagabundas

El país de las olas, era siniestro.

Cubierto de una neblina permanente, atraía un gris que parecían absorber a las mismas personas de este.

Excepto a Inari.

Ahora que Sasuke estaba menos enfocado en sí mismo puede reconocer fácilmente las emociones que pasan por el rostro del niño, y decidió dejarlo ser, puede simpatizar con el sentimiento, pero también sabe que Naruto fue quien habló con el pequeño, quien le dio esperanzas.

No piensa interferir en ello.

En lo que sí se vio obligado a interferir fue en el entrenamiento de chakra, si no está Kakashi, no hay quien los entrené, ¿Simple verdad?

Demasiado a decir verdad, puesto que no fue necesario entrenar.

Sasuke, por supuesto, ya puede subir los árboles, ha entrenado desde pequeño para ello; sí, conoce distintas técnicas, pero su cuerpo infantil en ese momento, no estaba entrenado, su mente lo sabía, pero su cuerpo no, ha pasado años, obligando a su cuerpo a aprender, a adaptarse a sus conocimientos.

Sakura por otro lado, cuando Sasuke sugirió el entrenamiento, ella lo realizó, y Sasuke, ahora consciente de su odio en su contra, lo notó; lo que ella hizo, era una finta, un engaño, Sakura, de los tres, siempre tuvo mejor control de chakra, en parte porque sus reservas de chakra eran mucho menores en comparación a Naruto o a él mismo, otro punto a su favor fue su continuo esfuerzo por volverse ninja medico, y era necesario su control.

No es que por ahora haya entrenado en ese ámbito, pero sin duda, tal vez leyendo, tal vez alguien se lo recomendó, no importa; no realmente, solo que ahora, con un objetivo mucho más claro en comparación a como fue tanto tiempo atrás, sin duda, algo debía cambiar, y su esfuerzo es una muestra de ello, ella ya había completado ese entrenamiento alguna vez, el motivo para fingir que recién lo completaba... Sasuke podía fingir que no tenía idea de ello, pero era claro que era para parecer más débil frente a él, y de esa forma, algún día, tomar venganza por la muerte de su padre.

Por lo que solo quedaba Naruto.

Pero el solo se rascó la mejilla de una manera que mostraba que obviamente ocultaba algo y dijo que ya lo había realizado, que había entrenado con Hinata ese ejercicio.

Realmente no importa cómo lo vea, Sasuke estaba muy sospechoso de ese hecho.

Es decir, Sasuke sabe lo tímida que era Hinata en su infancia, al punto en que no podía ver a Naruto sin desmayarse, sabe que su padre ahora buscaba influencia en Naruto usando a su hija, intentaba ganarse un mínimo de control en el chico zorro que además era hijo del cuarto Hokage, lo sabe, pero eso es una cosa, y otra es que Hinata cambie su actitud.

Algo debe haber pasado, pero Sasuke no esta seguro de que.

Hasta ahora todo aquello que haya cambiado a sido su culpa, de una forma o otra, pero, no puede conectar causa-efecto para esa relación.

De modo que ese tiempo, debería ocuparlo entrenando de otro modo, o ideando un plan para rescatar a Kakashi ¿Cómo? Esa era la gran interrogante, de momento, Sakura y Naruto se dedicaron a ayudar con el puente.

— ¿Y tú qué harás? — Ciertamente ¿Tú qué harás Sasuke?

— Preparar una sorpresa —

Mientras se adentraba en el bosque escuchó a lo lejos a Naruto gritando algo sobre cuánto le gustaban las sorpresas y a Sakura gritando para que se callara.

Sin duda unos niños, aunque no es que de adultos esa escena fuera a cambiar alguna vez.

Sasuke espera que no lo hagan al menos.

Si su mente no lo engaña, Naruto y él en algún momento se encontraron con Haku en el bosque, Sasuke no reaccionó esa vez, pero en estos momentos es necesario recordarlo, tal vez podrían colocar una trampa, si lograran capturarlo antes de que Zabuza viniera a atacar, les daría una significativa ventaja, no solo reduciría el poder del enemigo, si no que podrían usarlo para el intercambio de Kakashi.

Más que eso, podría ser su única oportunidad en contra de ellos en estas condiciones.

Su única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Por lo tanto, esto no debería fallar, no importa como, simplemente no debería fallar.

Por lo tanto, estaba jodido.

La gente lo ha llamado genio alguna vez, pero Sasuke nunca se consideró como tal, Shikamaru era un genio, Orochimaru era un genio (le pesara a quien le pesara), Zetsu era un genio, gente que podía cambiar el mundo simplemente pensando y demostrando con sus acciones eran genios.

¿Sasuke que era en comparación?

Nada, un niño traumatizado con muchos fantasmas a su espalda y algo de ventaja en su sangre.

Su mente es aguda, eso han dicho, pero la verdad es que siempre, solo ha sabido hacer una cosa, fijarse un objetivo y cumplirlo sin importarle nada más.

No importa lo violento que tenga que ser para ello, no importa a cuantos lastime, él solo seguirá sin mirar atrás, con estrategias en el proceso.

Siempre, solo ha sabido improvisar, nunca se ha detenido a pensar más allá o antes de algún acontecimiento, se apaga a todo lo demás.

Y en este caso, su objetivo no es capturar a Haku, sino, salvar a Kakashi, pero para ello, debe capturarlo.

Es una consecuencia, algo secundario, no lo principal.

Así que Sasuke piensa ¿Qué clase de trampa sirve en contra de un Shinobi? Más, en contra de un ninja tan capaz como lo es Haku, sus reflejos y conocimientos son de alta categoría, cualquiera que sea, lo que intente hacer, Haku se dará cuenta, y si por algún motivo está a punto de caer en alguna trampa, Sasuke tiene la certeza, de que Haku simplemente usará _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ evitando efectivamente la trampa.

Las trampas, sus fuerzas son la sorpresa y rapidez, no permitiendo que el adversario alcance a reaccionar ni actuar.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lograr que Haku caiga en una? Es simplemente impensable.

Hasta que lo pensó, no era exactamente su área, pero Sasuke también tenía conocimientos, es decir, todos los Shinobis tienen altos conocimientos (Excepto, tal vez, Naruto)

Lo que decide si serán efectivos o no, será la capacidad del Shinobi para reaccionar ante ello, por ello, en la academia, ¿Qué es lo primero que les enseñan?

— Deben conseguir información —

¿Y qué es lo único que tiene Sasuke?

Información.

Asi que pensó, Haku vendría en una madrugada, lo suficientemente tarde como para que salga el sol, vendría sin su equipamiento ninja, es decir, sin armas (No es que las necesite con su nivel de habilidad)

Vendría por _hierbas_.

Algo curioso de las hierbas, no solo son curativas.

Obviamente Haku tiene conocimiento de algunas de ellas, pero no puede conocerlas todas, es imposible retener tanto conocimiento, aunque Haku fuera el ser más prodigioso del mundo, a menos, claro, que tuviera una memoria fotográfica o eidética, por lo tanto, a menos que recuerde el aroma, el sabor, y forma exacta de cada planta, Sasuke puede colar fácilmente un veneno en ellas.

Pero no tiene tiempo para ello, no tiene ningún veneno a mano, y no es como si pudiera ir a cualquier botica y preguntar "¿Tiene un veneno por favor? De preferencia paralizante o somnífero por favor" De igual modo, aunque pudiera conseguir alguno, duda en demasía si es que un veneno común podrá derribar a Haku.

Y pensó, ¿Quién conoce que sea especialmente bueno con hierbas o venenos?

Ino

¿Y quien fue la mejor amiga de Ino? Sakura.

Sasuke terminó de revisar el terreno, y después de descartar algunos árboles como inútiles para sostener alguna trampa (Muy frágil, muy bajo, etc) fue a ver el progreso del puente.

Sin duda, ya debería dejar de sorprenderle la cantidad de _Kage bushin's_ que puede hacer Naruto, pero es una maravilla para la vista, la única persona en el mundo, que siendo un niño puede crear tantos sin sufrir ineficiencia de chakra.

Sakura estaba rechistando mientras clavaba algunas tablas, momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre el veneno.

— Sakura — Está, obviamente reaccionando ante el sonido de su voz, soltó un chillido, bastante agudo a decir verdad, pero no puede decir que sus tímpanos no hayan sobrevivido a peores, puede estar agradecido de en su mayoría depender de su vista y no de sus oídos.

— Sasuke-kun ¿Terminaste lo que ibas a hacer? — Una entonacion en cada silaba dandole un significado que Sasuke no se tomara la molestia de leer.

— Aún no, te quería preguntar sobre ello en realidad — Sasuke tomó un martillo y empezó a ayudar a Sakura, no teniendo algo mejor que hacer en realidad y pensando que de igual modo, si no podía ayudar para hacer la trampa, haria algo mas productivo en el puente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Ninguno se mira a la cara, ninguno hace un gesto de hacer más amistosa esta conversación, simplemente, hablan, como desconocidos que se ven forzados a hablar harían.

— Quería saber si, por casualidad, tienes veneno — En tu equipamiento ninja, tal como lo es los shurikens, las bombas de humo, los sellos explosivos, etc.

— ¿Por qué quieres eso? — Sakura finalmente lo miró, escandalizada por lo que oía.

— Estaba pensando en una trampa, y ya que eres amiga de una florista... — Eso no es algo que deberías decir Sasuke, no hables en presente, es pasado, y lo sabes, en estos momentos no se llevan tan bien como deberían ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?

— Era amiga de una florista, y eso no tiene relación con el veneno —

— Ah— Ciertamente, no lo tiene, Sasuke confundió todos sus pensamientos en esa oración, ya que olvidó un pequeño detalle, si, Ino sabía de venenos, pero eso fue en el futuro, cuando se interesó levemente con el _ninjutsu médico,_ y ciertamente, ser florista no tiene relación alguna.

Acaba de quedar en ridículo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, con su futura esposa nada más ni nada menos.

Pero Sasuke lo que escuchó fue una risa.

— Sasuke, ¡Tú cara! — El Uchiha no quiere ni pensar en el calor que siente en su rostro, producto de la vergüenza, y por supuesto uno de los muchos Narutos se reiría de él, Sasuke pensó en defenderse, pero apenas desvió la mirada, se topo com la de Sakura en su lugar, corroborando que en efecto, ella estaba ocultando una pequeña risita,

Sus dos compañeros de equipo se reían de él.

Y sorprendentemente, no le desagrado, de hecho, sintió un pequeño calor en el pecho.

— Aunque estas de suerte, sí tengo veneno — Considerando que ella en un futuro podría estar planeando matarlo, si es que lo odia tanto como a su hermano, ese conocimiento podría valer oro, por lo que lo archivo en un rincón de su mente.

A Sasuke escuchó un murmullo proveniente de alguno de los Naruto murmurando que Sakura daba miedo.

Par de idiotas.

— ¿En serio? — Suerte~

— Sí, aunque no me lo dio Ino para que lo sepas, es solo… en la academia, nos enseñaron ¿Sabes? a las _kunoichis_ , que el veneno podía ser nuestro mayor aliado — Claro, como olvidarlo.

Esas pequeñas lecciones, a las kunoichis les enseñaban a usar sus futuros atributos, y a los shinobis se les enseñaba a no caer ante ello.

Sasuke suele olvidar ese hecho con facilidad, conoce a tantas mujeres fuertes e inteligentes, que a veces olvida que incluso entre Shinobis, siempre esta el idiota que las subestima y cae en trampas tan obvias como esas. Por fortuna, nunca les toco alguna misión de ese estilo, Sasuke no sabe qué habría hecho si hubiera pasado.

— Sakura, eres consciente de que nunca, y cuando digo nunca quiero decir _jamás_ vas a necesitar recurrir a algo como eso mientras estés en este equipo ¿Cierto? — Es… tan solo… no, no pasara.

— Sí — Y Sasuke no lo sabía, pero Sakura mientras lo veía tan decidido, y mirando a Naruto tan… ajeno de ese mundo, Sakura le creía.

Por lo tanto, Sakura le entregó el veneno, pensando en que de todas formas no lo necesitaría.

No era muy fuerte, más que veneno se podría clasificar como somnífero, un civil comun y corriente caería como saco de papas por supuesto, pero si era usado contra ninjas, solo lo entumecería.

Era un liquido, pero Sasuke sabía que no debía subestimar ese frasco, después de todo, inhalar sus vapores es la manera en que hace efecto.

Era incoloro e inoloro, estaba destinado para misiones de estilo sutil después de todo, en una copa de vino por ejemplo. Sasuke no sabía si era insaboro, pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

Así que usando los 5 frascos que Sakura le entregó, Sasuke acampó.

Nunca estuvo seguro del todo como fue el primer encuentro de Naruto con Haku, sabía que fue en la madrugada y el motivo, pero la conversación no sabe como inicio, es decir, difícilmente un ninja se acercara a una persona sin motivo alguno, menos de un ninja hacia otro, por lo que Sasuke siempre suposo que fue Naruto quien inició esa interacción.

Ahora se arrepiente un poco de jamás preguntarle más detalles que no fueran necesarios para cumplir alguna misión.

Alrededor de las 4 am, Sasuke no esta seguro de la hora exacta, rocío el líquido en todas aquellas hierbas medicinales que reconociera.

Sobretodo en aquellas que su característica principal fuera su olor, después de todo, en gran parte para reconocer una hierba es necesario hacer eso exactamente.

Tal vez fue porque él no era muy versado a la hora de la manipulación del somnífero, o porque pasó la noche en vela, no está seguro, pero repentinamente sintió la urgente necesidad de dormir.

Despertó cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona junto a él y usó automáticamente su kunai para defenderse.

Ciertamente, era un enemigo.

Haku.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte, pero si sigues durmiendo ahí te resfriaras —

En su somnolencia, Sasuke apenas pudo pensar en si había algo fuera de lugar, no sentía dolor, y si Haku quisiera matarlo, ya lo habría hecho, por lo que tan solo, decidió confiar en su labia para salir de esta situación.

— No, disculpame tu a mí, no debería haber reaccionado así — En realidad sí, es la forma justa en que debe reaccionar un Shinobi.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí fuera? — ¿Sospechoso no?

— Entrenando —

Elección incorrecta.

Sasuke, olvidas un pequeño problema, si estuvieras entrenando, ¿No deberías tener la ropa un poco menos, no sé, _limpia_.

Él no lo noto, pero Haku se puso alerta, era una mentira evidente, Sasuke no se veía como una persona que estuviera entrenando, pero mintió, por lo tanto, algo está intentando cubrir, Sasuke tiene suerte de que a Haku no le guste la sangre innecesaria.

Por lo que le siguió el juego.

— ¿Por qué? Ya luces lo suficientemente fuerte para mí — Aun así, Haku, aunque le siguió hablando, prefirió alejarse por precaución, por lo que tomó su canasta y fingio recoger hierbas, sin olerlas.

— Para proteger a mis amigos — Tu familia.

— Seguramente lo lograras, sabes, es un noble objetivo, ¿Tienes interés en poder ayudarlos de otra forma? — Sasuke atento a cada palabra pronunciada y cada movimiento realizado, observó la forma fluida en que Haku tomo cada hierba y eso, era sin duda anti-natural, por lo que el mismo, tomo un shuriken, y mantuvo su mano en su bolsillo, aferrándose a él.

— ¿Cómo? — Antes de saber la respuesta. Una flor estaba frente a su cara.

— Conociendo hierbas medicinales, para curarlos, ¿Te interesa?— Sasuke contuvo la respiración, no debe inhalar, no debía, por nada del mundo, responder en este momento.

Entonces, fue cuando Haku atrajo la hierba a su nariz, y olfateó.

— Esta hierba es en particular muy buena para las heridas punzantes, la reconoces por su olor almizclado —

Y todo quedó borroso para el.

— Lo tomare en cuenta —

Haku, reaccionó demasiado lentamente producto del somnífero, y solo alcanzo a ver un par de ojos rojos.

— Lo siento —

Haku terminó siendo víctima de un _Genjutsu_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holis~ Cuanto tiempo no? K loco, me creerían que me robaron el compu (? So sad, eso jue entre septiembre y octubre, y como estaba en periodo de cert y como me robaron el compu en la mochila, que llevaba llena de cuadernos porque me iba a quedar toda la noche estudiando en la biblioteca, y pos, la cosa es que iba toah preparada, que me había conseguido hasta a un profe pa que me ayudara (o sea casi profe, taba en último año y el nos hacía clases de repente) y pos, tenia la mochila re-llena, así que alguien la vio y dijo oh, ta huena pa robarla y eso hizo efyidhkj.**_

 _ **GG**_

 _ **Y ahora Chile está con este tema que no explicare solo dire que nos tengan simpatía porfa, a mi hermana le dispararon, pero como tiene una suerte de pura madre solo le rozo :c**_

 _ **#Renunciapiñera.**_

 _ **Así que paciencia porfa y simpatía con el pueblo chileno por fa, no le crean a la tele, nos están matando y sacando ojos :c**_

 _ **Carlinadbz: Como no te puedo contestar privado, por aqui, no abandonaré esta cosa hasta que nadie la siga y alguien me diga que no le gusta esta cosa**_

 _ **Eso, ciao~ciao~**_


End file.
